La Gran Diferencia: La Edad Loud
by ImperialStar
Summary: la vida no es fácil, en especial para la familia Loud, aquí veremos como se las arreglan para llevar acabo su objetivo de sobrevivir a lo que les arroja el destino en su búsqueda por guiar a la humanidad a un Nueva Era Dorada (LincoldxHarem) (RitaxHarem)
1. Una Familia Muy Especial

**Capítulo 1: Una Familia muy Especial**

Lincoln despertó como todas las mañanas, preparándose para un día agotador, su vida desde que tiene memoria es muy complicada.

"el único día fácil fue ayer, amigos" se dijo Lincoln mirando a la pared, no la cuarta pared, si no a la pared de su cuarto.

La vida para Lincoln Loud no es fácil por increíble que lo parezca, el a lo largo de su corta vida a conocido a muchos que tiene una situación como la de él.

Después de todo la vida con uno o más hermanos o hermanas suele ser algo difícil, eso siempre es así y ser el hijo del medio lo pone todo más difícil aun, es en muchísimas ocasiones algo injusta la vida para el hijo del medio.

pero como dijo antes eso es en si algo común, hay y ha habido a lo largo de toda la historia muchos así que ¿Qué hace que algo sea difícil y diferente para él?

Simple y compleja a la vez es la respuesta, pero se puede entender una parte empezando por el hecho de ser el hijo varón del medio de una familia compuesta por 15 miembros 2 padres y 12 hermanas, sin contar a las mascotas.

Si, así es 12 hermanas, cada una con diferentes personalidades, actitudes gustos y metas en la vida distintas, Bueno quizás lo último no sea del todo una verdad absoluta, pero no se desviara del tema.

El en su posición y situación especial no la ha tenido fácil, tener que velar y vivir con cada una es agotador pero la cosa no termina ahí.

"Oh claro que no lo hace, en lo mínimo" dijo Lincoln mientras se sentaba en la cama, no tenía prisa alguna para comenzar el día ya que prefería tomarse con calma la mañana.

No solo está el hecho de ser el hijo del medio y todo lo que implica, es decir velarlas, apoyarlas, quererlas y cuidarlas, si no otra cosa y es sus logros

Lo que nos lleva a la otra parte de lo difícil de su situación, pero no especifica mente que ellas tengan éxito en la vida o sean más talentosas que él lo que ha estado haciendo su vida más difícil, eso es algo obvio, tan obvio como que lo hace sentir orgulloso el verlas cumplir sus metas y sueños.

Y a lo grande, ellas son conocidas en toda la tierra y mas allá por sus logros y éxitos, y en fin todo lo que ellas hacen es oro.

La familia Loud es de lejos la más famosas de todo la historia y gran parte de esa fama se debe a las hermanas.

Tanto así, que muchísimos llamaron a esta era, La Edad Loud

¿y cómo no? Solo hay que ver a las hijas del matrimonio Loud para darse cuenta.

Lori la Primera, en nacer y por ende la mayor de todas es de lejos la empresaria más grande de todo el planeta, es dueña directa e indirecta de todo tipo de empresas y negocios alrededor de todo lugar donde la humanidad ha puesto un pie, es de lejos la segunda persona más rica de toda la humanidad

Es también en una parte dueña de aquellos negocios y similares que le pertenecen a sus hermanas, lo hace más que todo para saber que están protegidos aunque a veces no se note y parezca más que quiere controlarlos, cosa que la ha llevado a tener conflictos con varias de sus hermanas, pero ella ha demostrado que si bien es un poco controladora, aunque no es tiene el mando de la familia en su totalidad, pero aun así ama a su familia.

Leni la Segunda hermana mayor y de la familia es de lejos la más agradable, amable y dulce de sus integrantes, es conocida "El Gran Ángel" por cuatro cosas,

la primera seria su enorme corazón de oro tan grande como la luna donde guarda todo su amor hacia su familia, aunque eso a su vez la haga algo ingenua, cosa que a veces la avergüenza debido a la varias veces que alguien tuvo la mala idea de intentar usarla para su malos fines, mala idea porque después este tipo de gente suele sufrir algún tipo de "accidente" por lo general una cortesía de sus hermanas, pero Lincoln le recuerda siempre que lejos de ser un defecto es una cualidad que acentúa su belleza, es protegida por Lori, Lynn y Lincoln.

La segunda es ser llamada por casi todos lados, la diseñadora de moda del milenio, si hace un conjunto de ropa este será tendencia, moda y legado, sus diseño originales, imaginativos y hermosos, que van desde lo futurista hasta prendas que parecen sacadas de fuera de este mundo y traídas desde otro perteneciente a una civilización alienígena ancestral, además de destacar solo por ser hermoso si no tan prácticos y eficientes que pueden ser usados y tener utilidad en cualquier entorno, casi todo el mundo, desde pasarelas, pasando por famosos hasta los niños usan sus creaciones, un 90% de la ropa usada en el mundo fue hecha de un modo u otro por ella.

Y lo tercero serían sus deliciosos smooties, demostrando que no solo ser ama de la moda si no excelentes en preparar batidos, los mejores del planeta y de la galaxia.

Y la cuarta… es por ser celestial en apariencia y alma.

La Tercera mayor seria Luna, ella es la que pone el "Loud" so solo en la casa si no en donde sea que vaya, ella es conocida como "La Ama del Sonido", después de todo es la más grande maestra y estrella de música del milenio, ella es la más grande experta de la música de todo los tipos de músicas conocidos por la humanidad y con la capacidad de manejar todo los instrumentos que existen, también es inventora de a su corta edad un nuevo género de música y creadora de un nuevo tipo de instrumento, aunque ella prefiere más el rock y la guitarra, sea como sea, sea con el género que sea y el tipo de instrumento que sea, ella es y será la responsable de la creación de alguna de las más bellas canciones de la llamada "Edad Loud".

Y no solo pone el "Loud" con una guitarra en mano, suele ser también la más juerguista de sus hermanas, por lo general y por diversión suele meterse en varios problemas y peleas, que ninguno a llegado a ganar fuera de sus hermanas, pero no por maldad si no porque le gusta, aunque algunos quisieran decir que después de que conoció a su novia Sam se ha calmado (además de ganarse a la comunidad LGBT por esto), lo cierto es que solo pasa eso cuando esta con ella, ella también ama muchísimo a su familia, muchas de sus canciones las dedica a su familia.

La Cuarta hija del matrimonio es Luan, ha sido y es la comediante más famosa del siglo desde el nacimiento de Lincoln, ella vive para su familia y la comedia a parte iguales, llevar la sonrisas y risas allá donde llegue la humanidad y demostrar que siempre a una muy divertida razón para seguir adelante, también ha sido la protagonista, escritora y directora de muchos show, series, caricaturas e incluso a escrito e ilustrados comics junto a los trillizos. Tiene como objetivo sacar a la humanidad de esa prisión de miedo al futuro, Las intrigas, incógnitas y acertijos son sus espadas y escudo pero las bromas y la comedia de lejos son sus bombas atómicas, y ella dice ser muy "Radiante" de su cómica lucha de subirle la autoestima a la humanidad, aunque por algún motivo a ella de forma irónica los malos juegos de palabras le parezca graciosos y hace de forma constante.

Su familia, en especial su hermano, son su más grande motivación, si sus hermanos fueran un caballo de fuerza y la motivación un vehículo, sus padres seria la mecánica que se encardo de crear el más rápido auto de todos los tiempos.

La Quinta hermana es Lynn, la deportista de la familia y la más grande de esta llamada Edad Loud, ha ganado todas la medallas y reconocimientos de todas las disciplinas deportivas del mundo, desde El Mundial de Futbol, pasando por el campeonato internacional de frisbee, hasta las olimpiadas más de una vez, cuando no está compitiendo por un campeonato esta entrenando a los próximos campeones, todos los que han pasado por sus manos se han convertido en los campeones solo cuando ella no está en la competencia.

Es la más fuerte físicamente de su familia y la que posee una actitud competitiva y más violenta, pero lo último es más que todo contra aquellos que tengan la estúpida idea de querer lastimar a su seres queridos, ella se podría considerar la cuarta persona que más protege a su familia, uno pensaría que con una actitud tan competitiva estaría muy disgustada en quedar en cuarto lugar, pero los otros lugares los ocupan, sus padres, Lori y Lincoln en ese orden, y no tiene nada que decir al respecto, a pesar de que muy en el fondo su orgullo de competidora eso le molesta.

La Sexta hija es Linka, ella junto a su "melliza" y su hermano, y con la ayuda de lisa en algunas ocasiones, gobiernan los medios de información, ya sea los medios masivos o alternativos, pero el internet es su mayor domino, cuando no está capturando y apresando junto a su melliza todo tipo de criminales mediante las redes, es entonces una de las más populares chicas del mundo creadoras de multitud de saga de comics y videojuegos indie, y algunos para grandes compañía y desarrolladoras de alto prestigio, junto a su melliza.

La Octava hija es Liberty "Liby" Loud, inseparable Melliza de Linka, es su mejor amiga en casa junto a su hermano la única otra persona a quien ella ama, quería una vez ser la "Gemela" y no la "Melliza" debido a que son casi idénticas en su aspecto, pero una vez nacidas Lana y Lola tuvo que cederles el "Titulo".

Mientras que su hermana Linka se caracteriza por ser alguien dulce y amable, ella es un poco mas cínica, sarcástica y en ocasiones pervertida, pero casi nunca hacia su familia, salvo por las clásicas peleas y riñas que puedan llegar a tener,

La Novena es Lucy, La Reina de la Oscuridad, conocida por ser la poeta y escritora más grande de la época, ella es la escritora de libros y poemas que inspiran o aterran a el mundo a partes iguales con sus escritos a quienes los leen, es una de la figuras más importante para no solo la literatura y la poesía sino que también el cine y los videojuegos de terror, aunque estos últimos se lo tiene que agradecer más a Luan y Las Mellizas, respectivamente.

Suele ser la más retraída socialmente, al punto que no tiene muchos amigo fuera de su círculo familiar, aunque más que todo porque si bien tiene legiones de seguidores de sus ideologías y fan alrededor de todo el mundo, también le cuesta confiar en las personas, y también está el hecho de que muchos quienes se le han acercado es por su fama, debido a esto y su amor a lo oscuro y aterrador a desarrollado muchos gusto un tanto repelentes, además de un pequeño y frio sadismo, no comparado con el de su hermana Luan ya que el de ella llega a ser más Psicótico y violento, para muchos, y aun dentro de su familia solo hay un persona en las que confía de forma total para hacer y ser quien ella tanto le gusta ser.

Las Decima y Onceava son las gemelas Lana Y Lola.

Lana es de lejos una de las más grandes mentes de ingeniera y mecánica de la humanidad jamás había visto, su hermanita Lisa es la única de sus hermana la cual le hace competencia, ella se encarga constantemente de las reparaciones y mejoras de los artefactos en la casa, más que todo de los vehículos y defensas de su hogar, llegando a el punto de ser una fortaleza en miniatura, aunque solo un ojo experto podría ver por encima de esto y, pero su amor no solo es por la ingeniera, también es por los animales, le fascina hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los animales y la vida salvaje, ella es la que posee la mayor cantidad de mascotas.

Aprecia bastante a toda la familia, en especial a Lincoln y lisa ya que esta última si bien es en parte una rival, también es la que más le ha ayudado junto con Lincoln.

Lola por su parte es mucho más refinada que su hermana, ella es la princesa de la familia, aunque esto es algo de hecho casi literal y aplica a todos los hermanos Loud, ella es la que actúa como tal, es conocida por muchas razones, la primera es que una de las mujeres más bellas y hermosas del mundo, lo que le ha valido no solo innumerables premios y demás tipos reconocimientos, entrevistas exclusiva y en fin, todo lo es vivir el sueño de una diva, la más grande diva del mundo, sino que también le ha valido el título de "La Amenaza Rosa" y no solo por ser campeona indiscutida de belleza, destinada obviamente a ser miss universo o vestir de rosa todo el tiempo, si no por ser la reencarnación del mal, según muchos debido a su actitud, crueldad hacia quien se atreva a cometer el craso error de hacerla enfadar, orgullo y el querer o creer que todos deben estar a sus pies, y por esto Lori la llamo una vez "Princesa Demonio del Rosa Absoluto".

No sabe por qué Lori agrego el "absoluto" en el in insulto, o porque sus padres le dieron tan severa reprimenda a Lori por llamarla así, sus madres la regañaron bastante, cuando su padre le hablo, a diferencia de su madre este no le hablo mucho, pero se miraron muy fijamente como si estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación en un idioma de silencio total y miradas fijas, y si bien sabe el por qué, no sabe por qué Lori actuaba como si estuviera soportando un dolor enorme y sudando a mas no poder, no sabe lo que le dijo solo sabe que su conversación termino con un muy serio "y por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo" por parte de su padre y con Lori dejando salir un suspiro como el de alguien que se estaba ahogando en un profundo océano y logro por fin salir a la superficie, pero como no lo ha vuelto a decir a ella no le molesta o le importa mucho.

Su relación con su familia varía dependiendo del miembro con quien interactúe, por ejemplo con quienes se lleva mejor aparte de sus padres, más que todo su madre quien es la que más la apoyado , son su alma gemela Lana, Lincoln, quien también la apoya y ayuda bastante y a quien aprecia mucho aunque lo trata más como su sirviente y su hermana Leni quien es con quien mejor se lleva ya que mutuamente se ayudan en la creación de vestidos hermosísimos, a veces con ella aportando los materiales y Leni la creatividad o viceversa, con quien menos se lleva bien seria Lori, esto debido a ella es la segunda a él mando de la familia después de sus padre, cosas que siempre la pone en conflicto con ella, pero al final y por orden de sus padres quien manda y tiene que vivir con eso.

La Duodécima es Lisa, ella es de lejos el segundo miembro más inteligente de no solo su familia si no toda la humanidad, ella ha sido la responsable desde los dos años del desarrollo y avance de la científico de la humanidad, mucho la ponen al nivel de Albert Einstein y Tesla, y muchos otros en un estrado muchísimo más alto, posee la mente más poderosa de la tierra, ella ha creado todo tipo de artefactos e inventos que llevado a la humanidad a edad de oro, o al menos lo haría si su padre terminara de confiar en la inteligencia artificial, su padre no le permite el uso masivo de la inteligencia artificial y sabe que si los humanos se fusionasen con las maquinas en mente y cuerpo, no habría fuerza capaz de detenerlos, su padre de momento no le ha permitido usar IA fuera de su casa y ella comprende a la perfección por que su padre pero ha logrado convencerlo de usarla y eso es un paso muy importante, no ha llevado a la humanidad a una Edad de Oro pero no está para nada lejos, toda la tecnología que la humanidad usa actualmente es producto suyo, de no ser por su edad ella sería la dueña de todas las empresa que Lori maneja.

si bien su afán por la ciencia y sed de conocimiento le han valido varios conflictos con sus familia, en especial por experimentar con sus hermanos cuando se distraen, en especial su padre por el tema de las inteligencias artificiales, pero por lo general se lleva bien con todos, a pesar de también ser retraída y muy poco dada a mostrar emociones.

Y finalmente la Treceava hija del matrimonio Loud, Lily "El Querubín" es el pequeño ángel de la familia, famosas por sus trabajos de arte, esculturas, pinturas y la arquitectura es su pasión y vida, eso y ser la cara de muchos productos para niños, es la más protegida de la familia por ser la menor de todas sus hermanas y la última hija del matrimonio, al ser la menor de todas es la que más cuidado recibe por parte de todos y la que mayor tiempo a pasa con sus padres, en especial sus madres.

Es amada y apreciada por todos en la familia, más que todo por ser la más reciente y la ultima en nacer, cosa que es muy importante resaltar ya que su madre no podrá tener más hijos después de ella, no al menos hasta muchísimo tiempo después y eso sigue siendo dudoso.

"Si, todas son las más grandes y brillantes estrellas de que la humanidad jamás había visto en el firmamento, talentosas al par de poderosas, cada una con su propia personalidad única y habilidades increíbles" dijo Lincoln terminando de vestirse colocándose su polo naranja y peinando su cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Al principio tenía una sonrisa por recordar todos los logros, pero después cambio a una cara abatida y cansada, ya que si bien estaba alegre por sus hermanas y sus logros también lo llevaba la siguiente parte del problema.

La otra parte del problema es que el siente que cada día se está quedando cada vez más enterrado en el olvido producido por la sombra de sus logros, él es en todo sentidos el enano del grupo que no tiene un talento tan grande como el de sus hermanas.

Lo a intentado en todos los ámbitos y a llegar a destacar pero ni de lejos como sus hermanas.

Los logros de sus hermanas lo han enterrado en el olvido de tal modo, que casi nadie le reconoce fuera de su pequeño círculo de amigos y su círculo familiar.

Y aquellos que descubren que existe a leer que está emparentado con sus hermanas.

Es de todos el más desconocido de la familia Loud.

Y eso cada día lo va consumiendo, más aún porque su propia familia olvida a veces su existencia, aunque en una familia tan grande es algo de esperarse.

"Pero eso no me impedirá nunca jamás que deje de apoyar a mi familia a como dé lugar y de ayudar a mi hermanas y padres como necesiten, sé que lo que hago no es mucho lo que yo hago y lo que soy capaz de hacer pero aun así es mi deber protegerlas, solo necesito seguir y sé que podre ser de utilidad para ellos y la humanidad"

Ayudaba y motivaba que fueran no solo poderosas y talentosas más haya de casi cualquier humano.

Lo que nos llevaba a la última parte de su problema gran problema:

El hecho de que no solo ellas eran poderosas si no hermosas a su modo único cada una y las amaba muchísimo a cada una por ser quienes son.

Y eso lo volvía loco, sabia ala perfección que no debe sentir eso por ellas, no así, no debe sentirse mal cuando otros hombres la cortejan si no feliz de que alguien esté dispuesto a amarlas…pero no puede.

"Por más que me sienta mal luchando contra eso, no va a pasar y tengo suerte de que nuestros padres no lo hayan descubierto aun"

Además sabe que jamás eso sería posible, no importa que tan apegada sea sus hermanas o que tanta cercanía tenga con sus hermana o que tan pegajosa sea Linka con él o que tantas bromas calientes Liby le insinué, sabe que eso no es posible y no quiere destruir la relación que tiene con sus hermanas por algo tan estúpido como eso.

Aun que día tras día esa tres situaciones lo aplaste más y más.

*toc* *toc* "¿Linki?" tocan la puesta y escucha la voz de Leni lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"¿ah? ¿Leni, que necesitas hermana?" pregunta Lincoln abriendo la puerta y viendo como Leni le regalaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

"hola Leni ¿en que necesitas mi ayuda?" Lincoln pregunto con curiosidad.

"Oh nada, solo quería despertarte para que almorzaras" dijo Leni

"¿almorzar? ¿No querrás decir desayunar?" pregunto Lincoln pensando que Leni esta confundiendo las cosas, algo natural en ella.

"¡oh no tontito! No puedes desayunar espagueti con albóndigas a las 12 de la tarde, es mejor algo ligero como cereal" dijo Leni muy segura.

"¡¿son las 12?! Pero cuanto tiempo dormí y por qué el reloj…" decía Lincoln muy confundido mirando hacia el reloj de su cuarto, para darse cuenta que olvido por completo que se dañó y tenía que repararlo cosa que olvido por completo hacer después de ayudar a Luna con una canción ayer.

"te queríamos despertar en la mañana, pero Linka dijo que era mejor dejarte dormir pues te has visto algo cansado y toda le dimos la razón, desearía ser tan lista como ella, en fin te veré abajo" se despidió Leni mientras se despedía de él y bajaba rápidamente.

"bueno, gracias hermana, un segundo dijo las 12 ¡papa va a llegar en cualquier momento!" se dio cuenta de esto y se fue a el baño.

Una cepillada y arreglada más tarde Lincoln se encontraba camino hacia la sala, se supone que debía ir a el comedor primero pero quiere saludar a su padre primero.

Se paseó por los pasillo saludando a los siervos, los cuales de forma alegre le devolvían el saludo que trabajaban en el cuidado del hogar y admirando las innumerables fotos, premios, listones, trofeos y reconocimientos de los logros de sus hermanas que llenaban paredes y vitrinas del solo unos de los varios pasillos de la casa entre otras costosas y hermosas decoraciones, que la gran mayoría estaban hechas por su hermanas.

"sin duda alguna son muy exitosas, eso no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta quien es el hombre que es nuestro padre"

Llego hasta la entrada y se quedó en la enorme puerta donde dos gigantescas estatuas de oro con armadura y un par de lanzas Custodiaban las puertas, sus hermanas no tardarían en llegar para.

Con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro las saludo

"buenas tardes Jasai, buenas tardes Kadac" les digo a las estatuas.

"buenas tardes joven Señor" respondieron a el unísono con una voz digital

Lincoln iba a decir más pero la gran puerta se abrió.

Ante él ya estaba su padre parado con una postura firme y no era Lynn sr quien estaba.

Portaba un maletín y tenía un traje empresarial de color purpura, con rostro maduro y un poco envejecido, con una piel algo pálida y con algunas arrugas, tenía el pelo corto y peinado hacia atrás, traía puestas gafas redondas pequeñas, sus ojos eran de color avellana y tenía una ligera sonrisa al ver a su hijo, su estatura era de la del promedio, tenía 1, 86 y era delgado.

iba acompañado de cuatro hombres en de traje negro y más altos y muy fornidos.

Esto hacia que la puerta y los que la cuidaban fuese gigantesca en comparación y dejando mucho espacio que llenar.

"hola papa ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Lincoln bastante interesado en el día de su padre.

"muy bien hijo, pero no hay muchas cosas interesantes, solo otro día en el trabajo, nada nuevo." respondió con una voz que delataba su elegancia e intelectualidad, la cual era profunda, una voz que era cálida y a su vez demandaba respeto.

Lincoln iba a decir algo, cuando todo el resto de la familia llego, sus hermana y madre habían llegado y las primeras lo rodearon demandando toda su atención convirtiéndose el recibidor en una sala de entrevista y sus hermanas las paparazzi que exigían saber absolutamente todo sobre la vida de la estrella ante ellas.

Esto se hubiese extendido por todo el día hasta que Rita intervino

"¡chicas, chicas, chicas tranquilas!" dijo su madre llamándolas a todas, sin funcionar

"dije ¡TRANQUILAS!" grito brillando con un aura de color azul durante unos instantes aumentando muchísimo su voz y haciendo temblar un poco la habitación y logrando calmarlas.

"sé que todos queremos saber que emocionante día tuvo su padre, pero primero hay que dejarlo descansar y durante el almuerzo podrá contarnos todos" dijo con una sonrisas mientras rodeaba con un brazo a el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"está bien mama" dijeron todas dirigiéndose al comedor dejando en la sala solo a Lincoln y sus padres.

"hola amor ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

"muy bien amor" respondido Rita con una sonrisa calidad y amorosa a su esposo.

"me alegro ¿y donde esta…" iba a preguntar algo aquel hombre pero su esposa lo interrumpió

"ella está en el comedor esperándote con los demás, pero tu cámbiate primero y ven con nosotros, sé que tienes mucho que contar" dijo Rita dirigiéndose a el hombre que era su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿tengo que hacerlo? Pero si así estoy bien así" dijo de forma divertida aquel hombre ya sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

"claro que debes, me case por lo que eres, no por lo que aparentas, ahora cámbiate te esperare en el comedor con las demás" le dio un último beso, solo que en los labios antes de irse a el comedor.

"bueno ya que" digo divertido aquel hombre.

Entonces dio solo un paso.

E inclusive más rápido de lo que el ojo de Lincoln pudo ver, la imagen de aquel hombre desapareció para dar paso a otra imagen distinta.

Ante Lincoln estaba la imagen de un hombre que imponía respeto, mostraba con solo verlo un conocimiento y sabiduría colosales, y exudaba gloria de forma gigantesca, pero también emitía un aura de calma, paz y orden igual de grandes

Ahora frente a él estaba un hombre que media alrededor de tres metros de alto, tenía un fabuloso cabello largo de color negro con una corona de laurel dorada, un rostro de belleza exquisita con rasgos fuerte y definido que parecía haber sido tallado en piedra, era no solo alto sino muy musculoso, vestía ahora con una camisa blanca sencilla de manga corta que dejaba ver sus poderos brazos, traía un pantalón blanco con un cinturón negro muy grueso y una hebilla de oro solido con el símbolo de un águila bicéfala y unos zapatos de color blanco con suelas color crema.

la imagen de los 6 hombres trajeados de negro que lo acompañaban también desapareció con la misma velocidad y fueron reemplazado por algo más épico, ahora en vez de hombres de traje negro, había 6 colosos de armadura dorada y muy bien decorada con símbolos y esculturas de águilas y otras decoraciones igual a los que custodiaban la puerta de entrada , cada uno de estos gigantes dorados portaba una lanza enorme.

"vamos hijo, tengo mucho que contar" dijo aquel hombre nuevo ante el con una voz más profunda e imponente que antes mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor a la tan ansiada reunión que las demás esperaban.

"¿lo ven? No es de extrañar que sean tan talentosas, después de todo es algo que llegas a heredar de tus padres" digo Lincoln dirigiéndose al espacio vacío que tenía al lado mientras se empezaba a unas luces de color blanco aparece a su lado.

"¿y cómo no podría pasar eso?" continuo mientras las luce tomaban la forma de personas y este continuaba

"Cuando tu padre es el molde para una humanidad ascendida es algo totalmente natural que sus hijos tengan tanto talento"

"aunque las cosas tienden a ser complicadas cuando tu padre es conocido más que todo con un solo título" dijo Lincoln mientras las luces en el espacio vacío a su lado al que le hablaba tomaron forma humana.

"El Emperador de La Humanidad" termino de decirle Lincoln a las figuras de luz y energía que tenía al lado

"¿Lincoln vas a venir o seguir hablando con esas almas?" llamo su padre desde el comedor donde los demás esperaban

"¡voy papa!" dijo Lincoln mientras se dirigía al comedor con los demás.

Esta es la Familia Loud y esta historia solo es un vistazo a la vida de la familia más grande, no solo en número si no en poder, influencia, control y poder sobre la humanidad que la historia jamás conoció nunca.

 **"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+""+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **Bueno aquí hay una nueva historia damas, caballeros y camaradas, y si en este caso un Crossover sorpresa entre Loud house y Warhammer 40.000, llevo años queriendo hacer esto pero no me terminaba de cuajar una idea decente para llevarla acabo, pero eso se acabo.**

 **Como siempre dejen su comentario que es de vital importancia para mi y mi dieta mental balanceada.**

 **Y descuiden continuare con la otra que ya escribí y el nuevo capítulo saldrá pronto no se preocupen. (¿a quien engaño si nadie la ve? T_T) en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ya que sin más nada que decir me despido**

 **Soy ImperiaStar y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. El Génesis Loud: Colisión Diverge

**Capítulo 4: El Génesis Loud parte 1: Colisión Divergente.**

Rita Loud se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto, ella estaba vestida con una simple bata de fina seda color roja que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, ella estaba mirando el cielo estrellado de la noche, sus ojos azules reconocieron y diferenciaron todas las estrellas, constelaciones, planetas y galaxias de la bóveda celeste que decoraban su cielo y que ella podía ver desde su posición.

El aire frio de la noche hizo bailar su rubio cabello a la vez que acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro adornado su cara con una pequeña sonrisa proveniente de sus labios maquillados de escarlata.

Desvió la vista del cielo y los dirigió a su alrededor buscando taza de té, la cual estaba a el otro lados del balcón, seguro debió dejarlo por error.

Ella rectifico su error extendiendo su mano y esta se ilumino levemente de un color azul al igual que la taza que comenzó a flotar y llego hasta estar frente a ella, luego la sostuvo con sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

Bajo la vista hasta algunos de muchos jardines de la mansión, eran una literalmente unas muy hermosas y divinas obras de artes y amor a partes iguales, algunos destacaban en la oscuridad de la noche iluminando el área con sus flores, arboles, demás tipos de plantas y hasta algunos pequeños insectos que brillaban con luz propia, convirtiéndolos en un espectáculo literalmente otro mundo, algunos jardines hechos por sus hijas, pero casi todos creados y cuidados por su amada Isha.

Ella reflexiono acerca todo lo que era ahora su vida.

Era una mujer casada con las dos personas más fantásticas de la galaxia, su hermoso esposo Adam y su bella esposa Isha.

Uno siendo el eterno guardián, líder y guía de la humanidad y la otra una deidad totalmente benevolente que personifica la belleza y la vida misma.

Y a ambos los amaba muy profunda y apasionadamente, más allá de la razón.

¿Cómo no? Si gracias a ellos ahora tiene 13 hermosos frutos de dicho amor.

Los 13 tesoros más grandes de toda la galaxia.

Su 13 hermosos e increíbles hijos.

"¿Cómo es que paso todo esto? ¿Cómo cambio tanto las cosas?" se preguntó Rita a si misma.

¿Cómo paso de ser una jovencita de secundaria, a ser la esposa de los 2 de los seres más poderosos, sabios y grandiosos de la galaxia y posiblemente el universo?

Cerró los ojos, rememorando su vida, desde su Juventud aquel día en que su vida cambio para siempre.

 ***Flashback hace 100 años***

Vemos a una joven Rita de 16 años que se preparaba para un nuevo día, peino su cabello y lo arreglo en una coleta y pinto sus labios mientras se ponía su ropa habitual, unos pantalones cortos blancos que se abrazaban a su joven y esbelta y joven figura y una camisa roja de mangas cortas que mostraba su ombligo y unos zapatos blancos.

"¡Rita!, ¡cariño! ¿Estas lista? Vas a llegar tarde a clases." pregunto su padre Albert desde la escalera a su hija.

"¡ya estoy lista papa!" le dijo Rita desde su cuarto en el segundo piso mientras salía de este para reunirse con su padre.

Salió de su cuarto y esperaba verlo en la escalera pero no estaba allí, bajo hasta la sala de estar y lo encontró en la entrada dirigiéndole a ella una sonrisa paternal.

Ambos salieron de la casa para subirse a el auto de su padre y tomar rumbo hacia su destino.

El viaje por la autopista de momento está en silencio, su padre estaba atento el camino mientras Rita se revisaba en un espejo de mano su rostro para ver si había algún error que corregir.

Al menos a hasta que su padre rompió el silencio.

"¿y dime estas emocionada por tu cita esta noche con ese chico Lynn?, ¿tienen algo planeado además de la cita?" pregunto curiosos y protector.

"¡papa!" exclamo avergonzada Rita al sobreprotector que era su padre.

"solo es curiosidad hija solo quiero saber que harán" se justificó su padre

"papa Lynn es un muchacho decente, no tienes que ponerte así" dijo Rita un poco ofendida por la intromisión vergonzosa de su padre en sus asuntos

"solo es que me preocupo por ti querida, es que has crecido muy rápido, recuerdo cuando eras solo una simple niña y ahora mírate toda una belleza que ya tiene una cita, hay mucha gente mala, muchos hombres violentos en el mundo y solo no quiero que te engañen y te lastimen, recuerda que heredaste la belleza de tu madre" comento su padre con genuina a su hija.

Rita al ver a su papa demostrar estar asustado y preocupado por ella, le responde tratando de tranquilizarlo y poniendo su mano en su brazo de forma reconfortante.

"puedes estar calma papa" le dice a su progenitor con una sonrisa pequeña que le pide trasmite y confianza "puedes estar tranquilo estoy totalmente segura de que él es una persona decente y no tiene ninguna mala intención, sabes que no solo herede la belleza de mi madre"

Cosa que funciono ya que su padre de forma casi inmediata logro tranquilizarse y le dijo con una sonrisa.

"tienes razón, tienes ese don que tu madre tenía para saber cómo escoger de forma correcta a las personas y tomar buenas decisiones, es solo que como tu padre es mi trabajo preocuparme aún más cuando dices estar segura de algo, ya perdí a tu madre y sabes que eres lo más valioso que tengo, lo único que me queda de ella, pero yo confió en ti y el regalo que te dio" le dijo Albert a su hija.

"lo sé y gracias por hacerlo, y como te dije antes Lynn es inofensivo y dulce puedes confiar e mi buen gusto" le respondió Rita con gracia.

A lo que su padre con una sonrisa le respondió.

"lo hare y si ese don y tu gusto tan bueno como es como el de tu madre, entonces no tendré que preocuparme nunca pues ese chico será tan guapo como yo en mi juventud, ¿segura que no tiene el pelo blanco como el mío?" dijo su viejo con picardía y una gran sonrisa cómica sabiendo lo que causaría.

"¡papa!" exclamo su hija muy incómoda a la vez que avergonzada y también algo divertida por el comentario.

Se mantuvieron conversando de cosas triviales durante el camino hasta que llegaron a la academia, su padre se despidió de ella y luego ingreso al instituto.

Momentos después se encontraba en su casillero.

Estaba organizando todo lo que necesitaba cuando alguien sintió que alguien se le acercaba, y sintió un desagrado y sin ni siquiera necesitar girarse a ver ya sabía quién era.

"vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí sino es Rita la rarita? Dime ¿todavía seguirás sin háblame así como seguirás sin estar a la moda y toda desaliñada? Que pedazo de fracasada eres"

Darla Ousper la típica chica popular y bully de medio tiempo de instituto, como todo popular arrogante, su pasatiempo favorito era humillar, insultar y minimizar a todos por debajo de ella solo por el hecho de que le daba la gana, llevaba puesto una falda purpura que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del muslo, una franela rosa oscuro casi purpura también que dejaba ver un mucho escote con una chaqueta rosa pastel de manga larga, unos tacones altos y delgados con unas pantimedias blancas que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de los muslos, toda ropa de marca que se ajustaba mucho (demasiado) a su figura muy lasciva.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio como Rita y piel blanca algo pálida con un rostro ario maquillado, tenía sombras en los ojos color purpura y los labios pintados de rojo oscuro. También estaba acompañada de un grupo de otras chicas y chicos populares.

Rita sabía que ropa tan reveladora y provocativa no estaba permitida en las normas de vestimenta del instituto, pero también sabia al igual que casi todos en el instituto que su padre debió de hacer una _generosa_ donación para que ella y su grupo de amigas pudieran portar este tipo de ropa, al igual que permitirle mantener notas altas.

Darla estaba a la búsqueda de su víctima del medio dia, siendo Rita en este momento su blanco, para una extrema repulsión y disgusto de la ya mencionada rubia.

Esta vez Rita decidió tratar las cosas con la mayor y más aburrida neutralidad y falta de emociones visibles que le fuera posible emitir, para ver si de esta manera ella desistía y la dejaba en paz por el resto del día, y del año si era posible.

Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"D'aaw ¿no es adorable?, está intentado ignorarme para que la deje en paz, ¡que ternura!" digo Darla haciendo que su grupo de seguidores se riera.

Ella se acercó a Rita, quien todo este tiempo se mantuvo dándole la espalda con la mirada fija en el fondo su casillero, Darla se le acerco a la oreja le susurro.

"intentas ignorarme pero sé que mis palabras calan profundo en ti no me engañas, eres mi letrina persona Rita y nunca lograras aspirar a más que eso, eres mi puta, mi cachorrita, mi mascota, el verte a ti luchar por ignorarme y fracasar al ver cada una de mis palabras si te afectan, el verte estremecer con el sonido de mi voz es… _excitante_ "

Rita estaba luchando contra el impulso agarrar las tijeras de su casillero y clavárselas en el cuello, podía sentir su caliente aliento chocando contra su oreja con cada frase y de forma especialmente intensa con la última, estar al lado de ella la llenaba de una muy enorme y obscena cantidad sentimientos de repulsión y desagrado a partes iguales, todo mientras le rezaba a cualquier deidad que la pudiera escucharla para que ella se alejara una distancia como mínimo 2 continentes.

La razón por la que no se defendía ni hacia nada era porque su padre le había dicho que personas como Darla se cansaría de hacer eso y tarde o temprano la dejaría en paz, pelear solo empeoraría la situación, o eso dice el, pero como sea ella espera que ese día llegue en el próximo milisegundo.

De momento parecía que rezar si funciono pues se apartó y se fue no sin antes dedicarle una muy desagradable despedida.

"adiós perrita, me alegro que ya te enseñe a quedarte quieta más tarde te enseñare a rogar" y con eso Darla y su grupo se fue provocando un alivio de monumento en Rita.

El día el instituto había trascurrido de una forma normal y sin ningún otro incidente por suerte, las en su mayoría eran aburridas o no le llamaban la atención, a excepción de literatura ya que esa era su clase favorita por el hecho de que ella soñaba con ser una gran escritora algún día, del resto ha sido aburrido y por algún extraño motivo tenía la sensación de estar olvidando que tiene que ir a un lugar muy importante pero no sabía cuál era, esa sensación ha estado en la parte de atrás de su mente y en aumento, ya le ha preguntado a sus amigas si tenía un compromiso establecido con ella pero ninguna tenía alguno pendiente, tampoco podía ser la cita lo que se le olvidaba pues eso podía recordarlo.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella otra vez y esta vez no la llenaba de sentimientos de desagrado.

"hola Rita" saludo su actual cita Lynn, tenía un cabello color marrón un poco largo y peinado hacia atrás, una camisa verde con un par de pantalones y zapatos de color marrón, no era muy guapo pero tampoco feo era de belleza promedio con una nariz prominente con pecas y ojos color negro.

"hablando o mejor dicho pensando en el rey, Lynn, justo estaba pensando en ti" le dijo Rita a su cita.

"¿en serio?, Esto es todo un honor, ¿estas ansiosa?" pregunto el muchacho sintiéndose alagado de estar en la mente de su chica.

"si los estoy un poco pero no es por la cita precisamente, es que desde un rato tengo la sensación de que algo muy importante se me olvida, como si tuviera que ir a algún sitio, dime ¿aparte de nuestra cita había algo más que hacer antes o después de nuestra cita?" Rita le dijo a su chico el cual se quedó pensando en una respuesta.

"no lo recuerdo, digo, recuerdo que tenemos nuestra cita pero no recuerdo si teníamos que hacer algo más, ¿ya le preguntaste a alguna de tus amigas?" sugirió Lynn a la rubia.

"sí y no tienen respuesta alguna"

"qué raro, pero bueno como dicen por ahí: si lo olvidaste de seguro no era tan importante" dijo el castaño haciendo una pausa y continuo "como nuestra cita por ejemplo, eso es importante y por eso no lo olvidaste" finalizo tratando de ayudar a Rita.

Rita reflexiono esto y no convencida del todo le dijo.

"Supongo que tienes razón pero yo creo que…"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Ambos oyeron la campana que indicaba que tenían que regresar a sus respectivas clases sonó interrumpiendo a Rita.

"ya es hora de entrar otra vez, ¿nos vemos luego?" pregunto Lynn ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"claro que sí, nada en el mundo me impedirá ir" le aseguro la chica.

Vemos que Rita esta en clases de historia ahora, el profesor dictaba la clase pero Rita estaba mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana y no le prestaba atención pues la sensación de olvido no solo persistía sino que iba en gran aumento, y eso la empezaba aponer ansiosa e intentaba devanarse los sesos buscando una respuesta a eso.

"¡¿Rita me ha escuchado o mi clase es muy aburrida?!" pregunto su profesor en voz alta para llamar la atención de ella.

"¡si señor!" se exalto casi poniéndose de pie con una rápida mentira que el profesor no creyó en lo más mínimo.

"¿así? Pues repita lo que acabo de decir a toda la clase, si lo que dice es verdad" le ordeno el profesor muy molesto y porque su alumna no le prestaba atención a su clase.

"pues yo… no lo recuerdo, perdóneme" dijo Rita entre culpable y molesta.

Culpable por no prestar atención y molesta por la sensación que no paraba de crecer.

"déjeme darle un consejo señorita y esto también va apara toda la clase, si quiere aprobar mi clase le recomiendo prestar atención" dijo el profesor.

"¿Qué pasa perdedora? ¿Tan desesperada estas de atención de un hombre que molestas a el profesor? Pensé que ya tenías a ese otro perdedor de Lynn" se burló Darla

Gran parte de la clase se rio de esto.

Rita no se iba a molestar en responderle por dos razones.

La primera era que ya tenía suficiente con esa sensación que no la dejaba tranquila.

Y la segunda…

"¡silencio clase!" casi grito el profesor de historia a sus alumnos antes de que empezara su alumno un desorden en clase.

"al próximo que interrumpa la clase recibía una muy linda amonestación ¿está claro?" pregunto el profesor mientras su clase la cual guardo silencio.

El profesor se dispuso a continuar su clase y Rita se proponía a ignorar esa sensación y atender también.

O al menos era así hasta que algo paso.

La sensación que Rita tenía desapareció y ella se llevó la mano a su cabeza pues le dio un repentino dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, dio un pequeño grito, el dolor solo duro unos 3 segundos y se fue como llego de rápido pero ese no fue el final para ella.

La sensación de olvido fue reemplazada por ahora muy colosal e increíble necesidad de irse.

Rápidamente y sin pedir permiso tomo sus cosas e ignorando tanto a el profesor como sus compañeros y con un rápido "me tengo que ir" se marchó.

Salió de no solo su clase si no del instituto y se fue por la calle pero se quedó en la acera del frente, estaba muy agitada si saber por qué, jadeaba con mucha desesperación y ansias, jadeaba sintiendo su corazón latir con desesperación.

Tenía la desesperada necesidad de ir a un sitio, algo grande estaba ocurriendo ella lo podía sentir, no sabía que era, ni porque era y no tenía ni idea de adonde tenía que ir.

Se acercó a un teléfono público y llamo a su padre el cual se encontraba en su trabajo.

Tardo un poco en recibir una respuesta, hasta que el jefe de su padre le hablo.

"¿diga?" se oyó la voz de un hombre adulto en el otro lado de la línea la cual Rita reconoció de forma inmediata.

"¡por favor soy yo Rita la hija de Albert!" se presentó con la desesperación llenando su voz y alarmando al jefe de su padre.

"¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?" interrogo el jefe de su padre al oír a una muy alarmada Rita.

"no tengo tiempo de explicarlo, por favor Dígale que necesito que venga a buscarme lo más rápido que pueda"

"está bien le diré" dijo el jefe mientras la línea se corta.

Pasaron 40 minutos pero para Rita se sintió como 40.000 años, en ese tiempo la desesperación por irse aquel sitio desconocido la abrumaba más y más, estaba caminando de un lado a otro de forma exasperada, respirada de forma agitada y pesada.

Estaba a punto de irse corriendo hacia su destino sin nombre cuando su padre por fin había llegado.

El hombre en cuestión llego, en su rostro había una mirada de preocupación en grado que solo un padre podría poseer, llego y se dispuso a bajar del auto.

"¡Rita!, ¿Qué a suce-" su padre fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por un grito de su hija.

"¡no te bajes ni detengas el auto!" casi grito de forma agitada Rita mientras más rápido de lo que su progenitor creía posible esta corría a toda velocidad y se subía al vehículo.

"¡¿hija pero que pasa, Qué tienes?!" pregunto muy angustiado Albert al ver a su hija en ese estado.

Rita ya había entrado al auto y estaba junto con él y agitada a más no poder le dijo.

"¡no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya!"

"¡pero hija dime que te paso!" le pregunto a su padre igual muy queriendo saber una respuesta al estado de su hija, luego tuvo una idea del porqué del estado en el que se encontraba su hija y furioso pregunto.

"¡¿fue ese chico Lynn, verdad?!" bramo con furia el padre de Rita ante la idea de ese muchacho le haya hecho algo a su amada hija, y verla así en ese estado le hace preguntarse y tener unas muy oscuras ideas que fue lo que le hizo ese tipo que fue tan malo que la dejo en tal estado.

"¿qué? ¡No!, ¡él no me ha hecho nada!" intento aclarar Rita rápidamente al oír a su padre que parecía que estaba por matar a alguien de lo enojado que estaba.

"¡no trates de ocultarlo hija, dime que te hizo ese tipejo y yo me encargare de enseñarle a mas nunca a lastimar a otra mujer!" exclamo fúrico aquel hombre quien estaba deseoso de darle una muy buena y dolorosa lección a quien se atrevió a lastimar a lo más valioso que él tenía en la vida.

Pero Rita cuya necesidad por irse lo más rápido posible se había quintuplicado en todo este tiempo creyendo estar al borde del colapso respondió de forma suplicante y desesperada a su padre.

"nadie me hizo nada papa, mira, no tengo tiempo ni forma de explicarlo, pero por favor _¡por favor!_ Vayámonos de una vez" termino de hablar mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de súplica.

El hombre al ver esto decidió, de momento, desistir. Pero por Dios que averiguaría que la puso así en este estado.

Puso en marcha el auto y mientras conducía hablo.

"bien hija, pero apenas lleguemos a casa me cuentas que te ocurre"

A lo que su hija, aparentemente un poco más calmada, le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión y le dijo.

"¿a casa? Pero hay no es a donde hay que ir"

Su padre Albert le pregunto sin dejar de mirar la ruta.

"¿a dónde entonces hija?"

Rita ahora le dijo completamente confundida y desorientada, además de un poco avergonzada.

"yo… yo… no lo sé"

Su padre detuvo el auto para el gran disgusto de Rita y le dirigió una mirada extrañada preguntándole.

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"yo no sé a dónde hay que ir pero tengo esa necesidad, ¡y lo peor es que se vuelve más fuerte a cada momento!" dijo Rita algo histeria lo último al final.

"¿pero de que estas hablando, como puedes estar tan desesperada para ir a un sitio que no sabes cuál es en primer lugar?" pregunta su padre aún más confundido que antes.

Rita cerro los ojos y se concentró en que decirle, pero en cambio otra respuesta le vino a la mente.

"el desierto" dijo de repente confundiendo más a su ya de por sí muy confundido padre.

El hombre ahora no solo estaba confundido sino preocupado ¿su hija tendrá algo medico?

"Rita ¿y si mejor vamos a un hospital?"

Rita se sintió ofendida por eso pero comprendió porque lo preguntaba, decidió dejar eso de lado, pues la necesidad de ir al desierto era muchas veces mayor, por lo que decidió insistir en ir allá.

"por favor papa confía en mí, tengo que ir a el desierto, es como si algo muy grade estuviera allí y siento que es correcto ir al desierto de la misma manera que se en cual persona es acertado confiar y cual no, así que por favor" explico e imploro Rita a su padre esperando que lograra convencerlo.

Su padre no estaba muy convencido de hacer eso, pero al ver la cara de súplica desesperada de si única hija decidió cumplir la extraña petición y encendía el auto

"*suspiro* bien iremos, pero si no hay nada iremos al hospital inmediatamente, ¿está claro?" le dio una mirada seria a su hija mientras tomaba

Rita al oír eso sentía como la sensación disminuía seguido de un alivio muy placentero, aunque la urgencia no desapareció, asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa emocionada.

"de acuerdo lo hare, ¡pero vamos rápido!"

Llegaron al desierto las fueras de la ciudad y estaban por la carretera.

Estaban por la carretera cuando su padre Albert le pregunto.

"Rita no veo nada ¿estas segura de que es en el desierto?"

Rita tenía la cabeza por fuera de la ventana mirada a toda parte del desierto, entonces ella le señalo una dirección que se salía de la carretera.

"¡es por allá papa, sigue recto!"

Su padre le obedeció y siguió la ruta señalada.

Justo cuando estaban a medio kilómetro de la carretera su hija le dijo que se detuviese y eso hizo.

Se bajaron del coche y Rita podía sentir como aquella angustiosa necesidad desapareció por completo pero fue reemplazada por otra menos intensa, ahora se sentía expectante a la espera de que algo terminara de pasar, se sobaba las manos mientras esperaba.

Pasaron 10 minutos en total y lo único que habían visto desde que llegaron al desierto eran las nubes oscuras cubrir el cielo.

Albert al ver que nada iba a ocurrir decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos y le hablo a Rita.

"Rita ya vámonos aquí no hay nada, lo único que veo es que una tormenta esta por caer" un rayo retumbo en el cielo con fuerza, como si cielo le diera la razón.

Rita que no estaba convencida le respondió casi rogándole y con determinación.

"para por favor solo espera un poco más va a ocurrir, lo se lo puedo sentir"

Pero su padre ya había tenido suficiente y esteba preocupado por el estado de salud de su hija, quería llevarla al hospital pues posiblemente comió algo en mal estado en la cafetería, dios sabe que hay suelen servir la sobras del día de ayer a veces.

"lo siento Rita pero no, no pasara nada además de la tormenta, vámonos ahora"

Rita quería protestar, pero posiblemente su padre tenía razón, desde que llego lo único que había en ese lugar era arena y un palo largo de una escoba sin la parte de la escoba, y unos nubarrones con rayos que no paraban de retumbar más y más.

Su padre ya había entrado al auto y ella se disponía a regresar a el auto.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

¡Hasta que de repente una explosión enorme ocurrió a unos 50 metros de donde ellos estaban!

Esta es la explosión más extraña que alguno de los dos había visto nunca, y viniendo de un hombre que estuvo en la marina como lo era Albert, eso era decir algo.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que esta explosión que los había alcanzado no los quemaba o desintegraba, más bien los estaba empujando con gran fuerza por parte de él viendo hacia atrás, tanto que Rita se había caído sentada al suelo, mientras ella y Albert entrecerraban los ojos.

En el epicentro de la explosión estaba una columna de luz verde tan brillante que oscureció todo lo demás, que además dejaba desperdigados grandes nubarrones de energía color verde esmeralda, haciendo un espectáculo sorprendente y hermoso a todas direcciones, cubriendo toda el área en cuestión como una especie de domo verde gigante.

El pilar de energía gigante de la "explosión" se detuvo dejando un domo de luz de unos 50 metros en el suelo y con él los nubarrones, todo se quedó quieto como si se hubiera congelado el mismo tiempo.

De repente los nubarrones de energía empezaron a regresar de donde vinieron y se reagruparon en el domo compactándose, como si de una implosión se tratara, y como tal termino con un flash que cegó a sus espectadores unos segundos y los obligo a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

Y cuando los volvieron a abrir se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

Donde estaba antes una tierra vacía, árida y muerta en la cual no podría crese absolutamente nada ahora había un oasis enorme, era tan grande como hermoso pues estaba lleno de una variedad de enormes plantas distintas, desde flores y árboles de todo, los frutos de dichos arboles lucían como las más hermosa joya que la vida vegetal puede concebir, todo casi rodeando un lago con las aguas más cristalinas jamás vistas, parecían casi invisible lo que permitía ver claramente a algunos peces nadando en ella, con un árbol enorme y muy alto de decenas de metros que decoraba sobre salía de el follaje del oasis justo en el medio.

Quedaron anonadados a mas no poder con este evento, pero no sentía miedo al contrario sentían una calma rodeado el lugar y la belleza del oasis ayudaba también.

Pero Rita pudo sentir algo más, había algo dentro del oasis, se levantó y camino adentrándose en el paraíso que acababa de aparecer ante ella, se detuvo un momento al borde del oasis pues quería estar segura que no fuera a desaparecer tan rápido como apareció, pues ella por más hermoso que fuera este sitio no quería desaparecer con él.

Su padre quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa para detenerla de entrar pero era inútil, el shock del evento aun lo mantenía en su sitio con boca abierta y todo, todos los musculo y articulaciones de su cuerpo se negaba por completo a obedecer a su cerebro pues todavía estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Rita se adentró en dicho oasis, dándoles un vistazo a algunos insectos, que al igual que algunas plantas y flores, brillaban con bioluminiscencia y revoloteaban de las más verdes hojas vistas y las más coloridas y hermosas flores y frutos que había visto jamás.

Llego cerca del centro donde estaba el enorme árbol que había visto antes, el árbol tenia raíces enormes que se esparcían por varias direcciones en el enorme cráter donde dicha base estaba y un troco grueso y colosal con la más grande y frondosa corona de hojas que había visto.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención yacía en la base de ese enorme árbol.

Cuando se adentró al oasis una pequeña parte de ella le advirtió que se alejara, que adentrarse en un lugar que, acaba de aparecer literalmente de la nada frente a sus ojos por más hermoso que fuera no era buena idea, sobre todo si siente que había algo desconocido atrayéndola al lugar.

Pero era pequeña, ya que una parte muchísimo más grande de ella podía sentir que había algo allí, algo atormentado y desesperado.

Pero benevolente.

Y Rita finalmente llego y lo encontró.

Lo que vio allí en ese sitio completaba con la imagen de fantasía mística que este oasis (casi mini bosque) tenia.

Descansando entre las gruesa raíces de árbol se encontraba lo que solo podía describir como una hermosa doncella elfa.

A pesar de que aquella doncella tenia rostro hacia al suelo y con su largo cabello rubio ensombreciendo sus ojos, Rita era capaz de distinguir los rasgos arios perfectos que ella poseía y sus orejas largas y puntiagudas.

Pero más que sorprendida por este hecho ella estaba horrorizada el la razón de su horro era que aquella elfa se veía rota, estaba tirada contra las raíces del árbol en una postura que la hacía parecer una muñeca abandonada, sus ropajes estaban rotos y muy gastado pero no estaba por completa desnuda, su piel estaba sucia y magullada en muchas partes, toda su imagen en general era como la de un hermoso lugar que en antaño fue el más sagrado y bello de todos pero ahora solo están la ruinas mancilladas y destrozadas.

Cualquiera confundiría a la doncella rota con un cadáver pero Rita estaba totalmente segura que estaba viva y so era porque podía sentir provenir de ella un una cantidad agobiante de dolor tristeza y miseria, pero también emitía un aura de cariño, amor y vitalidad pero de forma mucho menor.

Rita camino hacia la doncella para ver que era todo lo posible en lo que podía ayudarla, había llegado hasta ella cuando esta levanto su rostro de forma rápida y con esto los sentimientos y el horror que abrumaban a Rita se multiplicó por 100.

La doncella y la joven rubia se estaban ahora mirándose directo a los ojos, y al ver los ojos de aquella elfa Rita solo pudo ver un par de madrigueras llenas de miseria, miedo y dolor.

Decidió más determinada que antes ayudarla como fuera posible, la doncella al ver esto se aterro bastante ya que al ver a aquella humana acercarse a ella se arrastró hacia atrás para alejarse, pero era inútil ya que estaba con su espalda totalmente pegada a la base de aquel árbol además de estar en medio de dos enormes raíces, por lo que no había más ningún otro lugar donde huir.

Rita llego hasta donde ella estaba, de detuvo a unos pies de distancia de ella, la doncella tenía los ojos cerrado fuerte mente y estaba temblando mientras dejaba salir unos cuantos gemidos lastimeros, Rita se preparó y le hablo de la forma más reconfortante que pudo.

"por favor no me temas, mi intención no es hacerte daño quiero ayudarte, te veo que estas demasiado herida y con temor, estas muy asustada y no sé por qué pero quiero saberlo quiero saber todo lo que haga falta para ayudarte y solo hare si confías en mí, sé que te cuesta hacer eso pues en tu cuerpo y ojos veo que algo realmente terrible y trágico te ha ocurrido, puedo sentir casi de forma literal tu dolor, sé que soy una extraña que apareció de la nada y eso no me hace muy digna de tu confianza, pero _por favor_ dame tu confianza para poder ayudarte, eso es todo lo que deseo, que me permitas aliviar tu dolor" imploro con intensidad Rita y finalizo el discurso con una sonrisa cálida y ojos suplicantes mientras extendía la mano hacia a ella para que esta la tomara, con la esperanza que ella pudiese entender el gesto.

La doncella había en algún momento dejado de temblar, sus gemidos e intentos de huir habían cesado demás de que también había abierto los ojos, permitiendo una vez más que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente, y ahora por la cercanía que había entre las dos, ambas podía notar cosas que la primera vez no habían notado.

La doncella noto en sus ojos azules una luz compuesta por calidez, cariño, afecta y un deseo de sanar su dolor, aun si aquella chica joven desconocía todo sobre ella.

Y Rita noto que aquella doncella si bien estaba rota, todavía conservaba un hermoso rostro ario con femeninas facciones suaves y finas, una piel que aun estando sucio y lastimada conservaba algo de su belleza pasa, y un par de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que dejan en vergüenza al diamante más fino y caro del mundo.

Ella en su mejor momento debí de haber sido la mujer más hermosa de la historia, y Rita se prometió a si misma hacer todo lo que haga falta para que esta joya del universo recuperase aquello tiempo mejores

La elfa lastimada tomo una decisión y extendió de forma lenta su mano aun temblorosa mano uniéndola con la de la joven Rita.

Rita estaba contenta más allá de las palabras, no dijo nada y solo le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras ayudaba levantarla.

Al principio costo un poco que aquella doncella se pusiera de pie, pues le costaba ponerlos firmes y por lo que Rita decidió ayudarla a caminar sirviéndole de apoyo ya que era obvio que aquella mujer no podría hacerlo sola.

Mientras caminaban en una dirección fuera del oasis, la joven rubia recordó que había algo que era importante y necesitaba preguntar.

"Por cierto nunca me dijiste como te llamabas, yo me llamo Rita, ¿y tú, cuál es tu nombre?"

Aquella doncella sin nombre intento hablar pero en vez de una respuesta coherente solo hubo una tos seca y dolosa que salió de su garganta.

"mejor no intentes hablar hasta que estés sana y salva por completo, puedo esperar" hablo de forma reconfortante a la doncella la cual asintió con la cabeza de forma positiva, indicando además que entendió lo que ella le digo.

Estuvieron así por todo el camino hasta llegar al borde del oasis y vieron a el padre de Rita, Albert, cerca del auto.

El hombre había visto entrar a su hija a ese lugar que literalmente apareció de la propia nada, al principio por la sorpresa y shock de la aparición repentina del lugar no pudo moverse para impedir que si hija entrara a ese sitio, pero ahora que logro recuperarse de su sorpresa se disponía a entrar a buscar a su hija, o al menos era si hasta que la vio salir y con persona a cuestas de ella de todas las cosas.

De lejos pudo reconocer claramente que aquella persona estaba muy lastimada y no necesitaba que si hija le dijese nada para ir a ayudar en lo que podía, luego haría muchas preguntas reamente necesarias, todo con la esperanza de encontrar un atisbo de sentido a la locura que hasta hace instantes fue un día normal.

Rita se disponía a caminar con la doncella a cuesta hacia donde estaba su padre y este último se dirigía hacia a ella.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

¡de nuevo paso!

¡otra gigantesca explosión de energía estaba ocurriendo justo en ese instante!

Pero esta explosión era diferente la primera, ocurrió a unos 80 metros de la explosión original, además esta era muchísimo más grande y dejaba desperdigadas espesos y colosales nubarrones de color dorado y el pilar de donde provenían, el pilar de donde salían era de color dorado y 5 veces mayor en grosor y altura que el de la primera explosión, todo creado un enorme y colosal domo de energía dorada que se asemejaba aun sol y que tenía como un kilómetro a la redonda.

Además de que los vientos que se producían eran más fuertes, tanto así, que lanzo a Rita y la doncella al suelo forma violenta y un poco más lejos de la posición en la que estaban paradas, y al pobre de Albert lo mando a estrellarse con algo de fuerza a el auto el cual también se movió unos poco metros de la posición original en la que estaba, el golpe no lo lastimo pero si le dolió.

Esto duro un rato un poco más largo que la primera explosión ocurrida, pero al igual que la primera, las vetas de energía similares a las llamas del sol empezaron arremolinarse y compactarse del sitio del que vinieron, y al igual que la primera explosión esta termino con un flash, solo que en esta caso nadie vio el flash pues aquí entre los fuertes vientos y la aún más fuerte luz hacía imposible que alguien abriera los ojos.

Y cuando los abrieron quedaron nuevamente anonadados por lo que observaron.

Todo acabo, pero en esta ocasión en vez de dejar un oasis este nuevo evento dejo un cráter enorme, mucho más grande que el oasis y lo más raro de todo no solo era el hecho de que dicho cráter estaba por completo hecho de cristal color dorado, sino que además de eso en el borde del cráter estaba decorado con lo que se puede describir como una corona de gruesas púas de cristal enorme que apuntaban hacia el cielo y pilares redondos y gruesos hechos de también cristal, pilares como los que sostendría un templo o un palacio y que estaban además entre una púa y otra, era como si la arena misma del lugar se hubiera cristalizado.

Rita al igual que la primera vez pudo sentir y ver que había algo dentro de ese cráter de cristal, una luz dorada que manaba del fondo, este algo era muchísimo más masivo y mayor que la doncella que encontró dentro del cráter.

Fue hasta dicha doncella, no estaba lastimada por el repentino evento ya que al igual que Rita callo en una suave cama de vegetación perteneciente a el oasis, pero aun con esas se aseguró que no estaba aún más lastimad, eso si no se contaba el hecho de que tenía un susto terrible por el reciente evento.

"quédate aquí, voy a ver si allí hay alguien más que también esta lastimado" con eso la rubia tomo rumbo hacia el cráter de cristal.

La elfa rota quería decirle, casi rogarle, a aquella chica humana que acababa de conocer que no se apartara de su lado, quería tomarla de la mano con fuerza y no dejarla ir, pero su garganta todavía no estaba disponible para hablar y ella estaba demasiado débil como para moverse por sí sola.

Rita no estaba muy lejos del oasis cuando lo que provocaba dicha luz dorada salto afuera del cráter a una altura muy impresionante, y aterrizo hasta unos 12 metros de donde ella se encontraba.

Cuandoestaba en el aire no pudo distinguir más que una enorme bola de luz, pero cuando aterrizo aun a esa distancia pudo distinguirlo mejor.

Y al verlo quedo en totalmente paralizada de la impresionante figura que se imponía ante ante ella.

Tenía sin duda la apariencia de un hombre humano, pero por todo lo que rodeaba a este ser era difícil si era un humano y si lo era sin duda no era para nada un humano ordinario.

El hombre tenía una altura colosal,estaba rodeado po una aureolade muy briyante luz dorada, media alrededor de más de tres metros de alto, portaba una armadura dorada enorme la cual estaba increíblemente decorada con una variedad de símbolos y detalles grabados, dibujados, incrustado y esculpidos en ella, tenía una majestuosa capa de la realeza tan roja y brillante color rubí, la cual comenzaba en una enorme estola blanca con puntos negros y joyas colgando en ella, la cual estaba en sus hombros, y terminaba ondeando en el aire, tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro el cual era muy largo que al igual que su capa ondeaba con el viento de forma etérea, su piel estaba bronceada, tenia un par de ojos los cuales brillaban intensamente de color dorado, como un parde estrellas y poseía un rostro cuyas facciones eran duras y le recordaban a muchas heroicas figuras de la historia y el mito, tales como el rey Arturo, Conan el bárbaro, San Jorge o incluso el propio Jesús.

También portaba en su mano izquierda una impresionante y enorme espada, su mango era de oro con motivos de aguila como los de su armadura y el resto de la misma estaba por completo en llamas, en su mano derecha portaba un guantalete enorme cuyos dedos eran afilados y largos a modo de cuchillas.

Toda su apariencia algo épico y que gritaba con un mil millar de voces gloria, ademas de imponer poder y orden gigantescos con tan solo existir, su parecido con jesus sin duda le quedaba pues este sujetoera sin dudas un ser divino en todo el sentido de la palabra, este hombre era algo sin igual.

Pero si su apariencia magistral no era suficiente para convencer a alguien que lo que Rita tenia a el frente debia de ser el mismisimo dios en persona, entonse el aura divina que emitia si que lo haria.

Para Rita, estar en la presencia de un ser como el era abrumador en todos los aspectos , describir como se sentia estar en la prensencia de este Hombre Dios era dificil, el majestuoso sujeto en cuestión emitia un aura muy poderosa que la hacia sentir como si estuviese bajo el mas potente y brillante de los soles, o como una miriada de supernovas, asinde intensa se sentia su presencia.

Pero a su ves sentia que el le provocaba una calma, paz y tranquilidad aun mayores y que no se podia con nada comparar, ademas que la joven podia oir provenir de este divino ser un sonido que solo podria ser descrito como el mas hermoso coro de angeles, aun que de vez en cuando y en el momento justo el coro de angeles cambiaba a la mejor cancion de sus géneros de musica favoritos.

Era como estar en la presencia de todo lo mejor de toda la historia de la humanidad puesto junto y elevado a un estado de existencia superior.

Decir que Rita estaba hipnotisada era un eufenismo, ella queria en este presiso momento ir hasta donde este momento estaba este ser superior, arrodillarse y jurarle su lealtad eterna e ir hasta las entrañas del mismisimo infierno se se lo pide.

Pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso oyo un sonido que rapidamente la saco de su transe, ya que ese sonido era un gemido de dolor y miedo que reconocia muy bien.

Ya que ese sonido provenia de la doncella rota que dejo en su ensoñacion olvidada.

Rápidamente y con preocupacion volteó a verla, vio que aquella elfa tenia una mirada de miedo y horror adsoluto plasmado en su rostro, Rita no sabia el porque pero vio que la doncella tenia la mirada dirigia hacia la causa de su horroroa impresión.

Y la joven rubia se dio cuento que la mirada estaba dirigida hacia el hombre dorado.

Rita no lo entendia, ¿como podia tenerle miedo a algo tan hermoso y magnifico? Volvio su mirada hacia aquel hombre magnífico y le miro mas detenidamente notando algo que no noto antes.

La gran espada de fuego y la garra gigante no parecía traerlas como adorno, su postura amenazante lista para el combate delataba que estuvo en una pelea o estaba por comensar una.

El Hombre dorado estaba mirando hacia todas direcciones durante un instante hasta que fijo su vista hacia Rita.

O mas bien a quien estaba detras de Rita.

La joven rubia se dio cuenta que sus brillantes ojos dorados ahora estaban dirigidos hacia la doncella elfan, y empezo a caminar hacia ella con una mirada de pocos amigos y aquella elfa esta muy asutada por ello, y con mucha razon, hacia a ella se dirigia lo que solo se podria describir como mismo Dios y con intenciones que, si bien no parecían ser perversas, si parecien ser muy poco agradables, la doncella se intento mover pero le era inútil ya que estaba muy debil para moverse todavía.

Rita noto esto y se sintio en comflicto intenso, por un lado estaba defender a aquella elfa pese a que con eso estaria interfirien en el camino de Dios o dejar que aquel hombre dorado hiciera lo que quisiera con la doncella y fallespectadorla y a si misma al romper su promesa.

Rita tomo una decisión.

Mientras la jove estaba en conflicto, aque ser habia decidido ignorarla por ahora y paso de largo mientras se dirigia hacia su odjetivo, él buscaba algo y aquella mujer con orejas largas podria tenerlo.

Justo cuando estaba aun metro y medio de distancia de aquella mujer, un borron paso rapidamente a a su lado y algo se interpuso entre ellos.

Era aquella jovencita que decidio tratar luego, ella habia tomado un trozo viejo y delgado de madera en su mano izquierda que estaba tirado en el suelo y se interpuso entre el y su odjetivo, y entonses hablo.

"Alto" dijo con firmeza Rita a el titan que tenía al frente suyo levantando su brazo y abriendo su mano derecha hacia el mientras le dirijia una fija e inamoble, llena de una determinacion a la que se le podria construir monumentos y dejar un legado por lo grande y pura que era, todo mientras la doncella elfa le dirijia a la joven chica una mirada de asombro por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Rita continuo hablando.

"mire... Mi señor, no se nada de lo que esta ocurriendo, y puede que me este equivocando al interponerme en su camino, pero sea lo que sea que este pasando podremos resolverlo de forma pacífica, asi que por favor,desista, hay que calmarnos todos y no lastimemos a nadie, si quieres respuestas tanto como yo prometeme que nadie aqui lastimara a nadie" finalizo el discurso sin cambiar su postura en ningun momento.

El Hombre dorado la miro un instante muy fijamente y seriamente, la hostilidad en su mirar estaba a la orden del dia, yese mis momirar se dirijia a aquella chica que se habia interpuesto entre la doncella y el, levanto su gran garra de oro y esta empezo a cubrirse con una luz igual de dorada.

Rita no se inmuto por esto y mantuvo firme su postura mientras apretaba con fuerza el trozo de madera, si se hubiera volteado ella se daria cuenta de la mirada de horror que tenia la doncella rota que estaba, una mirada que iba dirigida a ella y al inmenso titan de oro frente a las dos, pues ella sabia que aque ser de armadura dorada estaba por hacerle algo a la joven, y si bien no sabia el que exactamente, ella creia que algo horrible estaba esperando a ocurrir.

Pero derrepente la el gigante de oro se detuvo, su mirada paso de ser una dura y hostil y se transformo en una de impacto ala vez que su cuerpo se estremecia notable mente y daba un paso atras y dejaba caer su espada y bajaba su garra, el evento solo duro unos pocos intantes nada mas pero se hizo notar.

Ninguna de las dos sabia que había pasado realmente y no estaban seguras si eso que acaba de pasar era algo bueno o malo.

Sin que alguna de los dos lo supiera, la escena antes los ojos de aquel ser superior habia cambiado por unos instantes, la imagen del area desértica fue cambiada por lo que se podría describir solo como una enorme sala del trono.

la imagen de Rita fue cambiada por la de un hombre que estaba en una posición, pose y mirada determinada eran casi idénticos a lo de la joven, solo que el hombre llevaba puesto un uniforme militar, en ves de portar un palo el tenia una espada y so mano en vez de estar vacia con un ademán haciendo el gestó de alto, el tenia una pistola con la que le estaba apuntando directamente a el.

La imagen de la doncella fue rápidamente sustituida por la de el mismo, solo que en vez de estar firme y manando gloria, el estaba mal herido y casi destrozado cubierto de su sangre y apenas sonteniendose de pie y su homónimo lo miraba a con una mirada de odio, suplica, decepción y tristeza.

Solo duro un corto instante que se sintió una cruel y dura eternidad, y todo por la determinación que esta joven poseía.

Ambas chicas odservaron como el ser cerraba sus ojos y parecía que estaba sopesando todas sus opciones, lo vieron tomer una postura mas pacifica y menos amenazante, un logro increible teniendo cuenta todo lo que llevaba puesto.

Aque hombre se quedo con sus ojos cerrados y parecia concentrado en algo, pero no podian decir el que exactamente, a excepción de la doncella quien supo lo que el estaba haciendo.

Finalmente despues de unos momentos su semblante cambio a el de uno mas tranquilo, pero aun tenia los ojo cerrados, empezo a encogerse de tamaño y su aura de luz tambien hizo lo mismo pero seguia siendo mas alto que Rita, mientras enorme garra de oro y su espada desaparecio.

Cuando habrio los ojos estos ya brillaban de forma intensa como un par de soles si no que ahora su iris era lo unico que brillaba con una ligera luz.

A pesar de aque gigante dorado ya no parece tan amenazante, Rita aun mantenia su postura firme pero bajo el brazo y la damisela elfa le miraba de forma incierta a el.

Y finalmente aque hombre divino hablo con una voz suave pero muy firme e impetuosa, ademas de potente.

"Bien, yo aceptó tus termino"

Rita se estremecio por su voz, pero decidio tomar una postura mas relajada al ver que aquel ser decidio ir por la ruta pacifista y le hablo.

"Bien ya que estamos en esas quiero preguntarte: ¿quien eres?"

A lo que el hombre las miro a amba y de forma firme y epicarespondio lo siguente.

"Yo soy El Emperador de la Humanidad, fundador y gobernante de el Imperio de la humanidad, y necesito respuestas"

Mientras Albert en todo este tiempo solo se pudo preguntar en que demonios se a metido el y su hija ahora

 _ **¿Aque ni me vieron llegar?**_

 _ **Ya paso una semana y estamos a viernes, ¿creyeron que se iban a librar de mi actualización semanal? JA! Ilusos.**_

 _ **Ya estamos en el arco de los origenes de esta version la familia Loud, espero haber respondido algunas de sus interrogantes a ustedes mis lectores, aunque creo que esta primera parte provoca mas preguntas de las que responde.**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir mas alla de que estoy muy cansado para responderles a sus comentarios ahora, pero descuiden que pronto lo haré no se preocupen.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **P.d: perdones los errores ortograficos, pero estoy usando el movil en este momento, y tener que corregirlos es un dolor por el que no estoy dispuesto a pasar.**_


	3. Una Familia Muy Especial Parte 2

**Capítulo 2: Una Familia Muy Especial Parte 2**

Lincoln llego a el comedor, saludo a los sirvientes que terminaban de poner la mesa y tomo su habitual asiento en la mesa entre Linka y Liby como siempre, una silla tan grande y bien decorada que casi parecía un trono en miniatura como las demás silla del comedor que ocupaban sus demás familiares.

Los asientos (tronos) de su padre y sus madres estaban vacíos, su padre se fue con sus madres fuera del comedor un momento, al tenía que hablar algo con ellas en privado, eso era algo tan obvio como el hecho de que sea lo que sea que están conversando es de verdad importante y no desea ser escuchado por absolutamente nadie más.

y es obvio todo eso porque él pudo sentir como una de sus madres levanto una pared psíquica que impedía que quien estuviera escuchase lo que conversaban que y su padre reforzó bastante esa pared, hasta a Lisa con ayuda le costaría traspasar esa barrera.

Sea lo que sea, si no les interesa compartir esa información con ellos por algo será y tanto el cómo sus hermanas respetan eso sí o sí y él no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Aprovecho la ausencia de sus padres para echar un vistazo alrededor del comedor familiar observando las hermosas y muy bien detalladas decoraciones que había por todo el lugar, muy costosas eran ya sea por el hecho de que varias estaban hechas de oro, platino, plata, hueso espectral, tenían incrustadas joyas de todo tipo, o que la gran mayoría fueron hechas por sus hermanas y ya tan solo por esto adquirían un valor tan grande que con solo vender una de estas obras de arte, una familia de 20 comerían bien durante un año entero… y vivirían una vida de lujos durante los próximo 10 años.

Cosa que recuerda en más de una ocasión Leni y Lincoln pero cuando era más joven hicieron cada uno en el en varias ocasiones para ayudar a los pobres, para inmensa molestia de las demás hermanas, pero no porque no les gustara ayudar a aquellos que estaban en la necesidad al contrario les encantaba ayudar.

No, en realidad era más que todo por hacerlo sin su permiso cosa que obviamente estaba mal, y también por el hecho de que luego tendrían que reemplazar esa obra única con otra igual.

Algo de más de paradójico dicho por su hermana Luan.

Lincoln volvió su mirada hacia el tesoro más valioso de la familia y de la toda humanidad se atrevería a decir.

Y eso por supuesto seria las propias hermanas Loud, las cuales habían formado el típico caos/conversaciones de siempre, hablando entre ellas de cosas típica y tan comunes como por ejemplo que hará Leni vestir a las personas de cada país este invierno que se acerca, o que campeonatos y torneos van a ganar dentro de 3 meses en el verano lo que recientes novatos que Lynn apenas empezó a entrenar hace unos días, un pequeño reto que ella se impuso pero todos saben que lo va a lograr.

-Muchos se han preguntado lo siguiente ¿Cómo es que ellas pueden llegar a tener tan semejante talento para aparentemente todo?- le dice Lincoln a algunas almas a su lado.

Y si bien la respuesta varía dependiendo de cuándo y a que hermana le preguntes, pero el tipo de respuesta se puede resumir en 2 tipos.

Y suelen ser "talento nato" o "mucha practica".

Pero él sabe que la respuesta más honesta a eso es la primera.

Y decir "talento nato" es un eufemismo que ya de por si se queda corto, todo debido a que ellos al igual que su padre eran el siguiente paso en la línea evolutiva de los humanos.

Ellos son algo llamado "Primarcas".

¿Y Qué es un Primarcas se preguntaran y por qué sería el siguiente paso en la línea evolutiva de la humanidad?

Bueno, en un resumen muy burdo porque un Primarca sería un súper humano con poderes divinos.

Ya que los Primarcas son de una forma más detallada, los hijo clónicos de El Emperador, seres humanos creados a partir de su propio ADN, ellos no nacen de una forma natural, son más que todo creados en un laboratorio con tecnología tan avanzada y compleja que prácticamente parecen magia, y muy seguramente también involucre usar muy colosales cantidades de energía Psíquica.

Son seres que se caracterizan por ser más rápidos, fuertes, inteligente y en si muchísimo mejores en todo que un humano normal. Además de ser increíblemente carismáticos.

Esto último un muy importante detalle a saber, debido a el hecho de que están destinados o mejor dicho _diseñados_ para dirigir enormes ejércitos y gobernar incontables mundos.

-o si ejércitos y mundos, cada uno de nosotros se supone que en un momento dado deberíamos comandar un ejército- le hablo Lincoln a las almas que le escuchaban con atención.

Lucy lo escucho una vez por parte de Lori que lo comento, y Liby se lo saco a Leni, pero no Lincoln sabe por qué de hacer algo así ninguno de los menores saben demasiado, en lo que se refiere a los planes de su padres para la humanidad, excepto por lisa cuya inteligencia está muy por encima de la de sus hermanos menores y algunas de las mayores.

Sobre todo porque los individuos más especiales de estos ejércitos estarían conformados por súper humanos con implantes hechos a partir de la tecnología más avanzada y órganos hechos con la propia semilla genética de cada hijo Loud.

Esto individuos particulares serían los llamado "Marines Espaciales" y si bien no estarían a el mismo nivel de un Primarca, sí que sería por mucho muy superiores a un humano común.

Se dividen por Legiones y cada uno de los hijos Loud tiene y/o tendrá a futuro el mando de su propia legión de Marines Espaciales.

Le parece exagerado para Lincoln por un motivo: ¿para qué necesitan ellos comandar un ejército de centenares o ciento de miles de súper humanos y millones de seguidores si ya prácticamente gobiernan la tierra y toda la humanidad?

No lo sabe ni él ni ninguno de los hermanos menores fuera de Lisa, y esta no les dice nada pero no importa ya que los hermanos Loud jamás dudarían una decisión de su padre, si hace algo es porque tiene una razón muy grande para ello, así los han educado.

-aunque siendo sincero ser el comandante de un gran ejercito de súper humanos genéticamente modificados, suena algo muy descomedido… a la par que extremadamente e increíblemente genial- comento entre extrañado y entusiasta Lincoln.

Y no acaba allí, lo de "poderes divinos" no está de decoración, cuando habla de ser no solo hermosas si no poderosas no solo se habla de que sean por completo exitosas y controlen junto a su padre a toda la humanidad, sino porque también, poseen sus propias habilidades Psíquicas.

Y estas no se limitan a levantar objetos con sus mentes o flotar, ya que un Psíquico es un ser capaz de aprovechar la energía proveniente de un lugar llamado "El Reino de las almas" o también llamado "La Disformidad", "inmaterium" entre otros, un lugar, un universo aparte del suyo conformado por la energía Psíquica donde las leyes de la física y la lógica no existen.

Los Psíquicos al poder usar el poder de este universo son capases de lanzar rayos de energía, curar a los enfermos, destrozar las mentes de ejércitos enteros, convertir el día en noche y viceversa, y en resumen alterar la realidad a su voluntad ya sea en mayor o menor medida dependiendo de cuanto poder y conocimiento pueda manejar el psíquico, incluso escapar de la muerte.

Cada una de ellas tiene sus habilidades y todas poseen una variedad de diferentes poderes, suele variar el número de diferentes formas de usar su energía psíquicas que cada una es capaz de manejar y suelen tener su "favorito" de la lista de habilidades psíquicas, compartir, pero nuestro padre nos a advertido que si no se usan con precaución causarían desgracias, por lo que los menores les tiene casi prohibido usar sus poderes.

Lori es la más rápida y segunda más fuerte de la familia, de la familia es la más cercana a empezar a comandar sus tropas, sobre todo por una gran parte de las empresas de las que es dueña son militares y de armamentos, es la segunda junto con Lisa en de comenzar a comandar su Legión, puede volar, controlar tormentas de energía, tiene súper velocidad, además de una muy poderosa telequinesis con la que es capaz de levantar una montaña, sin contar que como Primarca no solo podría levantar si no romper a puñetazos esa montaña, es la que más respeto y liderazgo causa y tiene entre sus hermanos, en especial para Lincoln quien la admira e incluso recordó la vez que prometió casase con ella cuando era más joven para así protegerla para siempre junto a sus demás hermanas. El actualmente desearía que esa idea no fuera tan maravillosa.

Leni es capaz de curar heridas y aliviar cualquier tipo de dolencia, tanto física como espiritual, posee un aura la cual ayuda a sanar cualquier herida y malestar que una posea a veces sin tocarlos siquiera, sus smooties por lo general aparte de ser una excelente bebida también sirven como medicina para aliviar casi cualquier enfermedad, tanto por los ingredientes que usa como por que hecho de que los imbuye con su propia esencia sanadora, algo que además de hacerlo sin saberlo, heredo de una de sus madres junto con su bondad y amor a la vida, anteriormente, había mencionado que hay 4 razones por la que ella era conocida y destacaba, pero no nombro la cuarta razón.

la cuarta razón es que su título de El Gran Ángel no está hay de decoración, ella posee un par de grandes alas blancas, ocultas del ojo público con un dispositivo de invisibilidad creado por Lisa y su padre hasta nuevo aviso por parte de este último, lo que le da la habilidad de volar y lo que combinado con su corazón de oro y alma sin macula le hace un auténtico y bellísimo ángel a los ojos de Lincoln.

Además ella es la encargada del diseño de armadura y trajes de todo tipo, creado las más resistentes, eficientes y hermosamente decoradas armaduras de todas, aunque ella las hace pensando más en la protección que en el combate, pero como dicen por ahí: la mejor defensa es el mejor ataque.

Luna La Ama del Sonido, también tiene un título que no está ahí por decoración ya que ella es capaz de, entre otras cosas , de usar el sonido a su voluntad, puede hacer booms sónicos capases de hacer polvo con su onda expansiva piedra sólida y no importa que tan blindada y reforzada sea una puerta o tanque este quedara reducido a nada más que una pila de chatarra aplastada, pero no solo es capaz de causar un daño enorme con su sonido, si no dé también de relajar y aliviar a una persona con sus melodías aun si esta es un enloquecido rabioso sediento de sangre, puede controlar la electricidad y levitar, además de poder hipnotizar a la gente con dichas melodías para atarla a su voluntad, habilidad de la que no se siente orgullosas y que solo usa en especificas situaciones pues prefiere ganarse y enamorar a la gente a través de su carisma, cosa que como una Primarca se le hace tan fácil que no solo sus fans y a Sam sino hasta su hermano Lincoln a caído ante ella sin que lo sepa.

Luan es capaz de hacerse invisible habilidad que le ha sacado bastante jugo gracias a su amor hacia las bromas, sentir las emociones de las personas de forma controlada y hasta cierto punto, se cree que también tiene la habilidad de tele trasportar objetos ya que en más de una ocasión ha sacado de la nada objetos como, pasteles, pollos de gomas, gas de la risa creado por ella y cuchillos entre otros, también creo este "gas de la risa sincera" como ella lo llama con el que hace confesar a un criminal ya que en sus ratos libre se la pasas capturando (torturando) criminales, aunque su artefactos, chistes y trucos no siempre funcionan con o hacen reír a sus hermanas y hermano, excepto con Lincoln quien nunca para de reír no por sus chistes o trucos solamente si no porque ella es la que lo hace reír y ser feliz con sus gestos de cariño.

Lynn como ya se menciono es la más fuerte físicamente de la familia, ella es como un volcán en erupción cuando se enfada tanto metafórica como literalmente, esto debido a que ella puede controlar el fuego, el metal y la tierra, capaz de crear y moldear la tierra a capricho, y la mayor parte del tiempo siempre busca superar en lo físico a sus hermanas más fuerte o poderosas a un combate, o también entrenando a la fuerza a Lincoln haciéndolo pelear para fortalecerlo aunque siempre termina este último derrotado y golpeado no quiere que el futuro comandante de un ejército de súper hombres sea un debilucho, sabe que su hermana lo hace porque se preocupa el y es el único modo que conoce para ayudarlo, pero esto hace la vida más complicada no solo por las palizas si no por la cercanía corporal que tienen a menudo aumentando el calor de las cosas y no porque ella controle el fuego, si bien ha logrado ocultar lo que causa eso no está seguro si ella lo a notado o no pero como todavía Lynn no lo ha matado es de suponer que no.

Linka y Liby comparten la misma habilidad de manipular la luz y hacerla tan mas solidad que el más duro metal o tan flexible como el agua, además ambas pueden comunicarse telepáticamente entre ellas, además de que Liby es capaz de inducir en alucinaciones a las personas, normal mente esto último lo usas en los criminales y demás escoria que algunas veces ellas o sus otras hermanas capturan son, bastante apegadas a Lincoln debido a que comparten casi todos sus gustos y se tienen gran confianza y apego (al punto de compartir su habito de leer comic en ropa interior juntos), aman a toda su familia pero con él es quien se llevan mejor, lo que ha provocado una rivalidad enorme entre Liby y Lucy.

Lucy por otro lado y a pesar de su corta edad es otra historia, sus poderes psíquicos son más elevados que de la mayoría de sus hermanos y hermanas, puede leer los pensamientos de las personas y de sus hermanas que aún no tiene defensas mentales altas, tiene la capacidad que tiene Liby de trasmitir pesadillas y demás imágenes de horror a una persona de mayor forma que su hermana, al punto de es capaz de destruir la cordura de una persona por completo, ella puede también de manipular la sombras, no solo volviéndolas solidas o tan fluidas y flexible como desee sino que además es capaz de viajar y esconderse en ellas, dándole la capacidad de tele trasportarse a través de la sombras y moverse a donde ella desee de tal modo de que la oirían llegar en ningún momento, aunque no necesita hacer eso ya que ella es la más sigilosa de su familia, llegando incluso a evadir la detección de Lisa y Lori y provocando mini infartos a casi todos los miembros de sus familia y sirvientes, eso y también de que posee un aura oscura que causa confusión y miedo a quienes se le acerca, lo que ha provocado un aislamiento social y familiar en ella, ya que ella no se lleva muy bien con sus hermanas y su padre tanto por todo lo mencionado como por sus gusto por el ocultismo, magia, brujas, pócimas la muerte, la oscuridad y demás tipos de hechicería, lo que además de hacerla una experta en la fabricación de venenos y también curas, le ha aislado de todos ,hasta su padres desaprueba eso, a excepción de Lincoln quien la apoya y le anima a ser quien es, lo que ha provocado en ella una gran cercanía y devoción a Lincoln, provocando una rivalidad entre sus hermanas Liby y Lola por la atención de su hermano.

Lana es en parte una tecnopata siendo ella capaz de comprender y hasta sentir la tecnología, permitiéndole crear, reparar, manipular electrodos y máquinas de todo tipo, es la encargada de la junto a Lisa del desarrollo tecnológico de los vehículos terrestres, aéreos y espaciales más avanzados que la humanidad jamás había visto, tiene la capacidad de moldear hueso espectral; un material tan duro que es capaz de traspasar y cortar adamantium, además de poseer también la capacidad de controlar y domar a cualquier animal, ya sea un animal común como perros, peces y gatos hasta bestias de otro planeta ubicado en el extremo opuesto de la galaxia, lo que le a hecho que posea un enorme zoológico, de bestias feroces y animales exóticos como mascota, es junto a Lisa la responsable de hacer que su hogar sea una hermosa fortaleza, es muy apegada a Lola y Lincoln, a la primera por ser su alma gemela y cómplice de travesuras e sus ratos libres y Lincoln pues ella aprecia profundamente todo el apoyo y cariño que les da a ellas.

Lola, ella es un caso bastante especial entre sus hermanas, más allá de ser la diva más grande y exitosa de la historia, la modelo más hermosa de toda al igual que su gemela, la joven diva no solo es capaz de moldear y fabricar hueso espectral, si no es la creadora de un material a los cuales llamo "Gemas Divinas", un material hecho a partir de energía psíquica pura cristalizada la cuales pueden ser usadas en muchísimas aplicaciones distintas.

tanto como fuente de poder, combustible y para crear y reforzar armaduras, armamento y hasta medicamentos, si haces polvo una Gema Divina y luego la esparces en una simple camisa, esta volvería tan resistente como un chaleco anti balas, además de eso y ser una muy grande fuente de poder, pueden de diseñadas y programadas para un uso específico, como un generador de escudos o una cuchilla de energía o también hacer armamento moldeado de este cristal, estas gemas se dividen en variedad y funciones diferentes ,como por ejemplo están las llamadas "Gema de la vida" la cual es color verde y sirve para muchas cosas, desde sanar heridas hasta enterrarla en la tierra dándole o devolviéndole a la tierra una fertilidad tan grande que los cultivos terminan dando los mas grande y deliciosos frutos jamás vistos, otra también seria Gema Fusión, la cual es de color rojo oscuro casi purpura como un granate y se usa para, como dice su nombre, fusionar a escala molecular materiales distintos, entre otras más, este es el material que ella siempre aporta para que ella y Leni creen vestidos y demás tipos de prenda, y por lo general cada miembro de su familia tiene uno o más ropas o joyería con estos cristales.

ella ama toda su familia aunque el que tan bien se lleve varía dependiendo de cada hermana, por ejemplo debido a su afán de querer controlar a sus hermanas no se lleva muy bien con Lori o Lynn, por otro lado se lleva mejor con Leni debido a su amor a el diseño y también con su alma gemela y compañera de travesuras e intercambios Lana, aun así ama a todos los miembros de su familia, en espacial a su hermano Lincoln. Tanto por el hecho de nunca negarse a ayudarla e ir a sus certámenes y concursos, salvo que fuera realmente imposible por ya estar comprometido con otras de sus hermanas y aun así en algo por pequeño que fuese ayudaba, así también por el hecho de que el al momento de descubrir su habilidad le acuño el título "La Princesa de Diamantes", cosa que aprecia bastante y aún más que su título de La Amenaza Rosa.

De verdad aprecia su hermano, aun que le molesta que sus hermanas piensen que solo lo ve como su sirviente personal cuando en realidad lo ve más como su fiel escudero o su caballero blanco, aunque no más que el hecho de que sus otras hermanas intenten quitárselo, si hay alguna de sus hermanas que merece más su atención es ella.

Lisa es de lejos la especial entre todas sus hermanas, su mente es la más poderosa de entre todas, no solo porque entre ella y Lori se han encargado del desarrollo científico de toda la humanidad creado una casi era dorada de la tecnología por ser una genio incluso mayor entre sus hermanas al punto que desarrollo una forma de hacer que un humano común no pueda morir jamás de viejo ni por enfermedad, sino que además es de todas la Psíquica más poderosas de toda la familia, teniendo un nivel superior al de incluso su madre Rita, ella puede controlar la mente de ejércitos enteros, si Lori puede levantar una montaña, ella es capaz de levantar una ciudad completa y destruirla con una tormenta de energía, puede tele trasportarse a cualquier otro lugar del sistema solar, es capaz de leer mentes de forma colectiva aun si esta tiene barreras mentales entre mucho mucho más, por lo general esto junto a su sed de conocimiento, algunos inventos y experimentos la meten en problemas con su padre, pero ella al ser consiente de los peligros de su poder siempre busca usarlo con prudencia, esto y el uso de inteligencias artificiales son la causa de debates largo y a veces acalorados con su padre, pero aun así lo escucha y obedece principalmente porque no quiere acabar como algunos de sus "Hermanastros" mayores, es la única de las menores que sabe más de lo que debería con respecto al pasado de su padre, es junto a Lori y después de sus padre quien más control de la humanidad tiene.

A pesar de meterse en problemas con su familia varias veces por su afán de hacer experimentos con ellos, se lleva bastante bien con su familia, aunque no interactúa mucho con las personas tanto fuera como dentro del ámbito personal debido a su amor a la ciencia, a excepción de dos miembros con los cuales se relaciona de forma más personal que con los otros miembros de su familia, la primera en menor medida sería Lana quien es su rival/compañera de tecnología pues al igual que ella también posee tecnomancia solo que a una escala un poco mayor y constantemente tienen competencias amistosas para desarrollar el mejor vehículo, dispositivo o invención que la otra y dependiendo del invento en si Lisa empata o gana, y el otro seria Lincoln y en mayor medida ya que jamás le ha dicho que no a ayudarla con sus experimentos e investigaciones, aun si él _es_ el experimento nunca se ha negado, además de eso, es también el único con quien realmente ha entablado conversaciones personales y ha hablado con él acerca de sus debilidades y problemas, es el único con quien se ha abierto de forma sincera, aunque la mayoría de las primeras veces porque él le ha llegado a sacar información, pero mediante engaños ni trampas sino la más genuina preocupación y sincero afecto y seguridad de que no dirá nada.

Por ultimo esta Lily, ella como antes se explicó es a su 2 años de edad una pintora dibujante y escultura sin igual, no tiene ninguna habilidad psíquica conocida, quizás por el hecho de ser muy joven, ella además de pintura también es una cara modelo de muchos productos, algo que la mayoría de los chicos Loud pasaron antes de decidir dedicarse a otra cosa.

Su relación con su familia es excelente ya que es el miembro más querido y protegido de la misma, por lo general se le ve en los brazos de su madres o de sus hermanos, le tiene mucho aprecio y admiración a Lincoln ya que fue el quien le enseño el arte del dibujo y pintura haciendo algunos muy buenos dibujos de él y su familia, luego supero a su maestro por mucho ya que luego se dedicó a la escultura también y al día de hoy todavía aprecia que le haya enseñado.

Y luego está el, Lincoln Loud Imperius El Séptimo.

Es un muy buen pintor y dibujante, además de escritor y dibujante de algunos comics además de hacer animaciones también, cosa con la cual ha logrado ganar algo de dinero a través de su página web, por el donde sube su materia y donde recibe además comisiones y encargos, tiene un grupo bastante pequeño de personas a las que puede llamar amigos, no es popular pero no es un paria tampoco, pero no tiende a destacar mucho salvo por el hecho de que mide una cabeza más de estatura que la mayoría de sus compañeros de la misma edad y tiene el pelo blanco, además de ser un muy excelente alumno en clases.

Pero fuera de eso, él siente que es nadie y no tiene ningún talento que lo destaque como pasa con sus hermanas, y el poco que posee es eclipsado por ellas, incluso Linka Liberty le superan con muchísimos creses es su propio terreno, dejándole aún más en el olvido.

Lo que le ha llevado a una idea desagradablemente recurrente de que para su familia es más un estorbo que una ayuda para llevar a la humanidad aun futuro mejor, y que es por eso que su familia lentamente lo está dejando cada vez mas de lado por ser eso un estorbo.

Sin contar su problema de enamoramiento indebido.

Cosa que lo va consumiendo lentamente y ya ha tomado una parte significativa de él causándole una leve depresión.

 _-mejor no pensar en eso ahora, estoy rodeado por todas ellas y nuestros padre podrían llegar al comedor en cualquier momento, y no quiero que ella o mis padres detecten estos pensamientos y decidan pasearse por mi cabeza_ – se dice mentalmente Lincoln a sí mismo y deja de lado ese pensamiento.

Pero aun con esas él está dispuesto a hacer todo lo que haga falta para ayudarlo a todos, no importa, nada impedirá ayudar en lo que sea y proteger a los que ama y ayudar a quien sea.

Luego dirige su mirada con una disimulada determinación hacia todas ellas de forma rápida pero discreta.

- _no me voy a rendir, ya lo verán, sé que puedo encontrar algún modo ayudar y demostrare que no soy una carga_ \- se dice otra vez con confianza y con esperanza.

Sus pensamientos se detiene cuando las enormes puertas del comedor se abre y entra el patriarca de la familia junto con las matriarcas de la misma y los legendarios guardaespaldas de armadura dorada, Los Custodios.

Y mientras estos últimos tomaban sus respectivas posiciones de vigilancia alrededor del comedor mientras su señor y señoras tomaban sus respectivos asientos/tronos en el comedor.

Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas los vieron como siempre, con total afecto y admiración.

Vieron a su padre Adam Loud Imperius como siempre glorioso en todo aspecto tomando su respectivo asiento.

Vieron su Madre Rita con una sonrisa, como siempre luciendo bonita y feliz tomando su asiento a la derecha de su esposo.

Y finalmente vieron tomar el asiento de la izquierda a su otra esposa y madre de sus hijos, luciendo tan feliz y hermosa como siempre la habían visto.

Isha la Diosa Eldar de la Sanación y la vida.

-sí, es una familia muy especial la que yo tengo- dijo Lincoln a los espíritus.

Con su potente voz hablo El Emperador.

-presten su atención todas y todos por favor- dijo este recibiendo al instante lo que pidió de parte de todos sus hijos.

-muchas gracias, tenemos muchas cosas importantes de las que hablar- hablo con una muy cálida y cariñosa voz Isha son algo de emoción y felices ansían filtrándose a través de sus palabras.

Y todos se prepararon para oír entusiasmados lo que tenían que decir.

 ** _Si, les acaba de estallar una neurona porque subí otro capítulo nuevo en la misma semana._**

 ** _Bueno, sea como sea, damas y camaradas aquí les hago otra entrega, un segundo capítulo de esta historia y todo gracias a ustedes, en tan solo un día y esta historia fue increíblemente bien recibida por ustedes y eso me motivo a dejar de lado mi pereza y traerles un poco mas de este trabajo que tanto les gusto._**

 ** _Aunque la versión en inglés tiene mas seguidores que la versión en español, y esta ultima tiene mas comentarios en su primer capitulo, pero no importa los amo y beso a todos por igual._**

 ** _Y por esa razón traigo esta historia de mi para ustedes._**

 _ **les aviso de ver el capitulo uno ya que corregí algunos errores y le agregue algunas cosas nuevas.**_

 ** _Ahora a responder._**

 ** _Vigilante: Por El Emperador Hermano! :D es un gusto ver un leal complacido por mi obra, aquí tienes otro capitulo._**

 ** _J. Nagera: no conocerás el trasfondo de Warhammer pero no estas tan lejos de la realidad tampoco, El Emperador (o Adam) es lo mas cercano que hay en Warhammer 40.000 a el dios Abramanico (ya sabes: Jehova, El Shadai, El Ojin, "Dios" o simplemente "El de arriba") pero no solo no es "Dios" y sino que de hecho no le gusta ni la religión ni que lo califiquen a el y sus hijos como dioses, más adelante sabrás el por qué._**

 ** _Por otro lado, El Emperador es un ser de miles de años de edad que ha tenido incontables diferentes identidades a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, muchas de esas identidades han sido iconos figuras históricas de gran importancia, que van desde consejeros hasta lideres, por lo que es posible que no solo en un momento dado haya sido Zeus o hecho alguna hazaña que sirvió de inspiración para la creación de Zeus y demás dioses no solo olímpicos sino de otras religiones, es posible que incluso haya sido el propio Jesus o este hubiera sido un alumno/amigo/conocido suyo, se sabe que en el canon de Warhammer fue San Jordi ese el legendario héroe de literatura que fue el fue el primero que peleo contra un dragón._**

 ** _Julex93: muchas gracias por tu comentario, una parte de mi se siente mal por hacerle esto a Lincoln, el peliblanco favorito de todos no la tiene fácil, de hecho se le pone peor._**

 ** _¿caotico? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA créeme esa palabra adquirirá un MUY diferente significado mas adelante, pero no diré mas._**

 ** _Nos vemos luego, ya sea que yo te veo cuando actualice mi historia o tu actualices la tuya, que logro convencerme para que Lola fuese parte de esto que esta por venir._**

 ** _Necrowarrio: gracias por ser el primero en comentar, me alegra que la historia te alla gustado, aquí tienes tu recompensa._**

 ** _Y como no puedo aguantarme te dire quien será la que inicie la herejía, y tengo que remarcar que me parece sorprendente que no te diras cuenta ya que va a ser (lo sentimos el resto de este comentario se perdió en la disformidad, así que posiblemente no lo vuelvas a ver. ATTE: [Censurado])_**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo, no olviden dejar sus Review que es lo que me motiva a sacar cada vez mas rápido mas capítulos, nos vemos en el siguiente._**

 ** _Hasta (espero que) pronto._**


	4. Las Mas Grandes Noticias

**Capitulo 3: Grandes Noticias**

Todos en su asiento estaban muy expectantes de lo que sus padres tenían que decir, todos los hermanos Loud estaban ansiosos por saber que importantes noticias su padre puede tener al respecto

Ya que cuando sus padres tenían algo que anunciar y usaban la palabra "importante" o cualquier sinónimo de la misma, era porque de verdad era algo importante.

Siendo que el último anuncio importante que dio fue que El Palacio Imperial, iba a la mitad de su construcción y que ellas ayudarían a construir la otra mitad, esto debía ser igual o más importante.

Su padre comenzó a hablar deteniendo todo tren de pensamiento y ganando toda la atención.

-tengo cosas muy importantes que decirle a todos, lo primero que quiero anunciar: Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur ya no existen más, gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de Lori y Lisa han logrado erradicar todo rastro de poder del antiguo gobierno de la Corea comunista, y gracias a ello ahora solo queda una unificada y eficiente Gran Corea que gracias a la Influencia de las empresas bajo el mando de Lori y los centros de formación académica de Lisa, se unido por el camino del progreso a nuestra causa y mando, ¡y todo en menos de una semana!- digo su padre con gran orgullo por sus hijas.

Toda la familia estaba ahora estaba felicitando a las antes mencionadas hermanas por su gran logro.

-You ROCK sis!- dijo luna con una gran sonrisa y emoción mientras hacía sonar su guitarra de un toque, portaba su atuendo habitual pero su guitarra se veía totalmente distinta a una guitarra común, parecía una hacha de doble filo y parecía que crepitaba energía.

-je je las felicito, pero estoy segura que yo lo hubiera hecho en menos una semana- dijo Lynn felicitando y dejando lucir su arrogancia.

-parece que papa ahora tiene un nuevo perro y Lisa y Lori le pusieron la "Corea" jajajajajajaja ¿lo entienden?- lanzo Luan su chiste causando que un brote de disgusto por parte de algunas de sus hermanas pero algunas otras y Lincoln lo encontraron algo más gracioso a lo acostumbrando.

-¡Wow! Felicidades hermanas otro más para la causa- hablo Lincoln con un entusiasmo muy palpable.

-bien calma todos que aún hay más- hablo nuevamente El Emperador con un tono calmado pero potente que se hacía notar ganándose de nuevo toda la atención.

-el segundo anuncio importante: gracias a los avances en bio-tecnología e investigaciones biológicas, Lisa a logrado lo que es el segundo logro científico más grande que he visto, dejare que Lisa se los diga- cedió las palabras siguientes el maestro de la humanidad a su hija Lisa.

Está contenta se levantó en su asiento, portaba su típico atuendo con una bata de laboratorio hecha su medida, un par de brazaletes de plata y si uno se fijaba bien se daba cuenta de un dispositivo pequeño pegado a cada lado de sus lentes cerca de donde estaban las agarraderas, se puso de pies en su asiento por su pequeña estatura y con una sonrisa comenzó a explicar su descubrimiento a su familia la cual estaba muy interesada en saber que había logrado la ultra genio de la familia ahora.

-como sabrán uno de los más grandes males que afligen a la humanidad desde su origen, si no es que el primero de todos es la vejes y todo lo que puede con llevar- dijo Lisa mientras tocaba uno de los dispositivos de sus lentes y estos proyectaban un holograma.

En el holograma aparecía la imagen en una muy excelente y detallada animación por computadora de un ser humano el cual empezó como un niño y luego este envejecía de forma veloz hasta quedar como un anciano decrepito y envejecido.

-este es de lejos el mal más grande que aflige a los humanos… a los humanos comunes quiero decir- hizo la corrección Lisa antes de continuar- y lo peor de todo es que al estar tanto tiempo y ser un proceso natural a nacido la idea de que la muerte es el destino obligatorio de todas las cosas y por lo tanto por completo inevitable, pero afortunadamente esto no es así.

La imagen de hombre viejo fue reemplazada por la de una cadena de ADN.

-verán familia, la razón por la que los homosapiens normales envejecen hasta morir se debe a lo siguiente- la imagen del ADN se amplia y muestra un cromosoma con una especie de cono cubriendo sus extremos cada uno.

-los conos que están viendo en los extremos de los cromosomas son los telomeros, esto se encarga de evitar que nuestro ADN se desgaste, por desgracia esta capa se va desgastando con el tiempo cuando eso ocurre el ADN es lo siguiente en desgastarse, de forma lenta pero sin detenerse jamás, más específicamente a los 21 años que es cuando se desgasta por completo dejamos de madurar y comenzamos a envejecer- la imagen mostro como los cono desaparecían y después los cromosomas comenzaron a desintegrase de a poco.

-pero ya no más, ya que yo combinando mis conocimiento en biología combinado con la mas avanzada tecnología descubrí no uno si no ¡dos métodos para impedir esto!-

-El primero es una "Posma de la juventud" llamada Juvenable y la mejor es que el organismo no puede acostumbrarse a este medicamento, por lo que su efectos son siempre efectivos, y el segundo es una grupo de nano maquinas, aprobadas por mi padre que, entre otras cosas, mantiene los telomeros siempre reconstruidos-

La familia entera, excepto por su padre, estaba a mas no poder asombrada con este descubrimiento, fue Leni quien dijo el obvio por qué.

-ósea como que no entendí bien, ¿los hace inmortales? ¿Cómo nosotros o papa?- pregunto un tanto confundida.

-*suspiro* sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, esto le quitara el trabajo de enseñarnos a la muerte, ¿Cómo se supone que valoremos la vida sin el eterno miedo a la inevitable muerte?- pregunto de forma retorica Lucy, haciendo que bajara un par de grados la temperatura de la habitación durante unos segundos y enviando un pequeñísimo escalofrió que helaba la espina de sus hermanos en el proceso.

-sí y no queridas hermanas, no pueden morir ni por viejo ni por enfermedad, pero a diferencia de nosotros ellos todavía pueden morir- aclaro Lisa a su hermana Primarca menos lista.

-aun así eso es… ¡impresionante más de todas palabras! ¡Bien hecho hermana!- comento con mucho entusiasmo a su Rival/Amiga/hermana a lo que no tardo en unirse los demás miembros de su familia.

-bien ya hablaremos más tarde de cómo vamos a administrar esta gran invención tuya, convendría espera un poco más antes de dejar este invento al alcance de los civiles, ya que no podríamos tener de nuestro lado este gran invento en un mejor momento.- felicito a su hija El Emperador haciendo que su hija Lana le preguntase algo.

-papa tiene razón Lisa, pero ¿Por qué no podría ser en un mejor momento?- pegunto lana curiosa de la elección de palabras de su progenitor.

A lo que sus madres tomaron la palabra esta vez.

-esa es una excelente pregunta Lana, y lo es pues ese sería el tercer anuncio- comento Rita a su hija con una sonrisa.

-de hecho lo es, pero antes de continuar díganme ¿cuál es el evento más importante que está próximo a ocurrir?- continuo en esta ocasión la otra madre de los hijos Loud Isha.

Su voz era muy suave, cálida, dulce, maternal y era tan hermosa como quien la emitía, la apariencia ella era de lejos una de las más hermosas mujeres que ha existido en el mundo y el universo, su belleza era inhumana, y de forma totalmente literal ya que ella no era humana, ella era un Eldar

Los Eldar eran seres idénticos en apariencia y superioridad biológica a los Elfos y Isha su diosa era la mejor versión de una mujer de su especie.

Su rubio cabello estaba suelto y era no solo tan largo que llegaba hasta su espalda y caía como una cascada por sus hombros, sino que además era era tan hermoso y dorado que casi parecía finas hebras de oro sólido pálido, sus ojos eran de color verde azulado que brillaban como un par de gemas de inconmensurable valor en los que se reflejaba un amo, cariño, afecto y también conocimiento aún más inconmensurables y su piel era tersa y brillante, todo eso acompañado con sus orejas largas y sus perfectos rasgos arios la hacían por completo una de las mujeres más exótica de todas.

Portaba una vestimenta era simple pero parecida a un kimono en la pate superior, pues la parte superior era una camisa verde esmeralda con detalles de enredaderas color verde claro recorriéndolo y envolviéndose por todas partes, tenía las mangas holgadas con una camisa blanca dentro del kimono color blanco y tenía una falda grande de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡por supuesto!- exclamo Lynn aparentemente teniendo la respuesta –celebraremos que mis Lynnperiales ganaron por décima vez la copa mundial- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo al mencionan a uno de sus tanto equipos de deporte que ella entrena, en este caso equipo de futbol, creyendo tener la respuesta correcta.

-nah ah- dijo lola –es obvio que es la gran inauguración de mis centros internacionales de educación refinada, lo que servirá también como detectores de psíquicos potenciales- digo con Lola totalmente convencida de tener la respuesta.

-si claro- con sarcasmo esta vez fue Lana quien hablo - primero no eres más bella que nuestras madre, segundo es evidente por completamente que se trata de la gran inauguración del puerto espacial-

-apuesto que es por el premio que Lily recibió la escultura de nuestro padre- hablo Leni del logro de su hermanita.

-creo que es porque Liby y yo nos ganamos el óscar al mejor corto animado… por séptima vez- comento Linka con algo de duda.

Y así todas las hijas del matrimonio Loud empezaron hablar sobre todo tipo de grandes.

Les costó a las hermanas saber a qué evento importante su madre Isha hablaba, ya que siempre ellas tienen todo tipo de eventos importantes en sus calendarios, desde entrevistas con personas famosas, la inauguración de algún complejo de investigación, recibir un nuevo premio o caridad hasta la construcción o reconstrucción de una ciudad. Les costaba saber a qué su madre Isha se refiere exactamente.

Isha estaba a punto de decir que evento hasta que una voz que no habían escuchado decir algo finalmente hablo.

-¿no será… el cumpleaños número 18 de Lori?- dijo después de un rato largo sin hablar ni hacerse notar Lincoln.

Sus palabras, tanto por el significado de las mismas como le ganaron la atención de todos a la velocidad de una bala.

Todos lo miraban fijamente, con una cantidad vario pinta expresiones en sus caras en tanto sus padres como sus hermanas.

Todas sus hermanas se le quedaron mirando fijamente con una expresión de impacto enorme con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si hubieran oído algo que debió decirse de forma delicada, excepto por Lily quien cuya tierna carita solo le miraba con curiosidad mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado, e incluso Lucy aunque no se notaban su ojos abiertos por su flequillo pero eso no impedía saber que lo estaba mirando.

Sus madres Rita e Isha le dirigían una mirada tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa, primero a el durante uno instantes y luego a sus hermanas.

La expresión del rostro de su padre era estoica e indescifrable por completo, si estaba muy feliz o era un hirviente volcán de furia listo a explotar ese era un misterio más grande que los que ocultaba el océano en sus profundidades.

Lincoln empezaba a sentirse un tanto nervioso de que sus hermanas y padres no le quitasen es mirada de encima después de unos 30 segundos que parecieron 30 horas.

-¿¡COMO SE NOS PUDO OLVIDAR ESO!?- todas a excepción de Lori y Lily llevaron las manos a la cabeza gritaron al unísono de tal forma que literalmente no solo hicieron temblar casi todo su hogar, sino que además de eso pudo escucharse a kilómetros y varios de los sirvientes intentaron (sin éxito) taparse los oídos para no salieran lastimados por el estallido figurativo y sónico que las hermanas provocaron, lo bueno es que todos los cristales de su hogar eran más duros que el acero.

Mientras se preguntaban cómo semejante evento tan importante como lo era el cumpleaños de Lori se les pasó por alto, se acercaron a la próxima cumpleañera y le ofrecían a ella disculpas por eso, formando un alboroto aun mayor que el que ya se había formado.

Lo que Lori les dijo a continuación también las sorprendió aun mas

-¡chicas! ¡chicas! cálmense no tienen por qué actuar así a… a mí también se me olvido- confeso algo avergonzada Lori impactando a sus hermanas.

-¿cómo?- pregunto Leni bastante confundida, ella no entendía algunas cosas y si bien al igual que todas se le olvido eso fue porque al igual que las demás estaba ocupadas con muchas otras cosas, pero definitivamente como a la propia cumpleañera se le puede olvidar su propio cumpleaños.

-bueno eso paso principalmente por la conquista de Corea- dijo Lori rascándose la cabeza.

-eso es cierto, la conquista nos tomó mucha atención para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero esto es algo muy fácil de rectifica- hablo Lisa dando una explicación.

-¡sis eso es verdad!, pero no te preocupes pensaremos en una, no, muchas canciones memorable, después de todo ahora serás una adulta completa esto **_Tiene_** que ser la más memorables canciones para esta celebración- digo Luna poniendo a toda marcha su mete.

-¡Te hare el más bonito vestido visto jamás!- exclamo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro detrás la cual, la alegría era casi explosiva que Leni debía de tener, porque mientras sus alas se agitaban rápidamente con emoción.

Todas estaban emocionadas con esto mientras proponían todo tipo de grandes ideas para la fiesta.

Este alboroto se hubiese extendido hasta varios días, como normalmente pasa con un tema tan importante hasta que el señor de la humanidad decidió hablar ganándose la atención de todas.

-tranquilas chicas, se que están muy ansiosas por preparar todo para la celebración y yo también quisiera que comenzasen cuanto antes, pero parece que no están viendo todo lo que significa ya que olvidaron un detalle importante- hablo el patriarca esperando a ver si su progenie lograba darse cuenta de que el hablaba.

Lincoln iba a decir que era pero Lori con una mirada de asombro en su rostro respondió por adelantado una sola palabra

-La Torre…- casi murmuro Lori con su rostro lentamente transformadose por el asombro, haciendo que todos le dirigiesen la mirada a ella e inmediatamente todos aquellos que comprendían de que estaba hablando abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al comprender también lo que quería decir su padre.

Pero no todos entendía lo que quería decir con eso, por lo que Lana pregunto.

-¿Qué torre?-

A lo que su hermana Lisa respondió lo siguiente.

-¿no lo recuerdas hermana? La Torre Astartes; el lugar donde todos los nosotros, los Primarcas, iremos un día para encontrarnos con nuestro destino, este lugar no es una simple edificación muy compleja: es una prueba por la que pasaremos para jurar lealtad a la civilizacion y a nuestros padres para así demostrar ser dignas de comandar nuestras legiones-

Termino su explicación Lisa, mientras su hermana y aquellos que como ella no habían entendido abrían los ojos impactados por este conocimiento y viendo de forma completa el panorama total de lo que significaba el cumpleaños de Lori.

El Emperador continúo.

-así es, ahora que eres toda una adulta de edad podrás pasar la prueba y comenzar a comandar tu legión, de esta forma con una legión de nuestro lado al mando de un Primarca rebelare mi verdadera identidad a el ojo público, y así, podrá comenzar la unificación de La Tierra y toda la humanidad bajo nuestra guía- termino su explicación Adam mientras veía a su hija Lori ponerse de pie.

-padre- comenzó tomando una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –te juro que no te decepcionare y comenzare a prepararme lo antes posible- dijo Lori con una intensa mirada de determinación casi tan intensa como las llamas del sol.

Pero sus madres tomaron la palabra antes de que ella o alguien más pudiera decir algo.

-espera cálmate Lori primero es lo primero, la prueba será después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Rita acercándose a su hija y poniéndole una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

-Rita tiene razón hija, es importante empezar cuanto antes a unir a la humanidad y se necesita para eso una legión bajo el mando de un Primarca, pero primero y más importante es que vivas y valores a la vida, y eso solo lo aras haciendo aquello que te gusta, por lo que primero se planeara la fiesta y luego subirás la torre- hablo Isha mientras ponía su mano en la espada de su hija.

Lori al ver a cada lado a sus madres dedicándole una sonrisa dulce simplemente asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y se sentó de nuevo en su mini trono.

-es verdad, lo mismo para todos ustedes hijos y tu padre está totalmente de acuerdo con ello- Rita hablo esta vez

-¿verdad cariño?- preguntaron al unísono ambas mujeres con una sonrisa a su único esposo.

Cualquiera que viese la escena creería que el tono con el que preguntaron fue de genuino afecto, pero quien tenga experiencia en la vida, poderes psíquicos o con las matriarcas de la familia Loud sabrá que eso lejos de ser una pregunta llena de cariño.

Era más bien un _"harás esto o veras que La Herejía fue solo una simple escaramuza comparado a lo que te aremos"_ dicho de una forma muy discreta.

-sí, así es y no tengo objeción- digo el anatema de Caos con una sonrisa y usando sus decenas de milenios de conocimiento en actuación, discreción y disimulo combinado con poder psíquico para ocultar que lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

-pues bien no se diga más, ¡atención toda tenemos una fiesta memorable que planear!- exclamo Liby.

Los hermanos Loud se levantaron de sus asientos emocionados y se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones a planear hacer algo muy especial para dicha fiesta dejando a sus padres solos en el comedor.

-bien eso salió como esperaba, incluso mejor ¿ven que tenía razón cuando les dige que debíamos endurecer los cristales de la mansión?- dijo Rita mirando a su esposo y esposa.

-lo admito sonaba loco al principio, pero yo y los servidores estamos alegres de haberte hecho caso- hablo El Emperador con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-bien me voy a ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, nos vemos luego cariño- digo Rita dándole un beso en los labios a Adam.

-tú también Isha, te esperare con las chicas para planear juntas lo que necesitamos, nos vemos al rato- Rita le dio a Isha un beso en los labio también antes de ir con sus hijos a ver en que ayudaba, dejando a Isha y al señor de la humanidad en el comedor solos.

-llámame loco pero creo que le gusta besarte a ti más que a mi- dijo El Emperador a su otra esposa.

Isha sabiendo que lo decía en broma lo golpeo en el brazo de forma juguetona y le digo

-¿tan antiguo y tan celoso?- pregunto ella de forma retorica –voy a hacer crecer algunas flores se que van a ser falta de un modo u otro ¿nos veremos luego?- pregunto la diosa de la vida.

-si yo también quiero dar algunas ideas para la fiesta luego las alcanzare-

Isha le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

El emperador se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y los Custodios que siempre le acompañaban.

Se puso a reflexionar cuanto a había cambiado en tan relativo corto tiempo, y pensando en el porvenir y preguntándose qué podría estar escapando de su vista.

Hubiera continuando pensando en ello hasta que dirigió su mirada a la mesa del comedor y vio los numerosos platillos servidos en ella y pregunto en voz alta.

-¿y nadie va a comerse esto?-

Solo para ser respondido con silencio.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿me extrañaron? =D**

 **(Silencio sepulcral)**

 **¿Al menos extrañaron mi historia? =l**

 **(Virotes y gritos de emoción por parte del público)**

 **Si, si, interesados… no importa regocíjense con este nuevo capítulo solo para ustedes.**

 **Solo para dejar un detalle claro:**

 **La apariencia de los hermanos Loud ahora que son Primarcas es algo diferente, empezando con el hecho de que su cabello el más largo y su altura es más que la que debería tener los muchachos de su edad (por ejemplo Lily tiene 1 año de edad pero luce como una bebe de 2), subiré un capitulo luego explicando sus apariencias a detalle, si algún artista (por muy novato que sea) puede/quiere hacer un retrato de esto será un gusto.**

 **Esta historia a recibido muchísima atención, mas de la que esperaba (que era -1) y por ustedes que tengo 3 regalos especiales.**

 **El primero ¡este nuevo capítulo! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **El Segundo es un: ¡Los Fans Eligen!**

 **Tiene dos opciones**

 **A)** **El siguiente capítulo tratara sobre la fiesta de Lori y los planes que sus hermanos tienen para ella.**

 **O**

 **B)** **El siguiente capítulo tratara sobre los orígenes de la familia Loud, como empezó todo esto, como conoció Rita a EL Emperador y a Isha y como es que decidieron vivir como un trio, y por supuesto como es que El Emperador e Isha aceptaron tener con Rita un políamor, siendo que el primero es increíblemente xenofóbico y la segunda proviene de una civilización que ve los humanos como a unos animales sin conciencia.**

 **Tienen hasta el lunes que viene, Elijan sabiamente pus me he colado en su casa y alterado sus computadoras, si eligen la opción incorrecta activaran una bomba que pondrá fin a su existencia**

 **=D ¡Así que sin presiones!**

 **Ahora los responder los comentarios y recuerden cualquier error, sugerencia idea me la mandan por PM, recuerden que solo pueden dejar un Review por capitulo y gastarlo en decirme que hay un error es un desperdicio atroz.**

 **Y recuerden también que si quieren actualizaciones mas rápidas y seguidas dejar su Review, eso es mi néctar y motivación.**

 **Jolio: bienvenido hermano de la batalla, pero te juro que cuando se entere de la existencia de los poderes ruinosos y todos los males que azotan la galaxia, yo are que valga la pena, pero aun falta mucho por eso mientras disfruta de la vida de esta familia que ahora es mas que peculiar.**

 **Grey** **: Otro hermano! Y esta vez es un honorable Caballero Gris, espero que este crossover sea de tu agrado,fue muy difícil imaginarlo, pero cuando reemplazas la azúcar del café por lsd y el agua por Red Bull logras imaginar muchas cosas, tengo que decir es que tienes razón, si alguien lucharía hasta más allá de incluso la muerte contra Los Poderes Ruinosos ese sería Lincoln.**

 **El pobre no la tiene nada fácil para Lincoln con sus sentimientos.**

 **En cuanto a la pureza de su sangre pueeeeees… si el próximo capitulo es B) vera por que es muy tarde para eso.**

 **J. Nagera: todos lo que conocen la historia de 40k sabe perfectamente que es tanto Isha como Big-E han tenido y tiene de hecho un monton de otros hijos, en especial la primera quien es la madre de toda un civilización caida, pero Lisa se referia mas que todo a los Otros Primarcas.**

 **Vigilante: POR EL EMPERADOR! Vaya que hay mas fieles aquí de los que creía.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo camaradas y divino público de seres capaces de visualizar e incluso alterar o crear la historia de universos enteros con todo y dioses incluidos, hasta pronto.**


End file.
